Someone Save This Hopeless Soul
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: Ally Dawson is 18 and All alone. She lost her father and mother to a brutal car accident. Her best friends Trish, and Dez, have moved to Miami for a new start. Austin Moon; Who was murdered in the attic of the Moon Manor, He lives in that house to this very day; Haunting and scaring everyone that enters that Mansion. Will A dead, Haunted soul, find love, in a certain brunette?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**Full Summary: **Ally Dawson is 18 and All alone. She lost her father and mother to a brutal car accident. Her best friends Trish, and Dez, have moved to Miami for a new start. Trish being 16 and Dez being 17, have to have a 'Parental figure'. When they move into a Mansion, called the Moon Manor, they had no idea that the house was haunted with the Moon's son Austin Moon; Who was murdered in the attic of the Moon Manor. He lives in that house to this very day; Haunting and scaring everyone that enters that Mansion. Will Ally, Trish and Dez, survive Austin's wrath? Will Austin let them live in peace? Will A dead, Haunted soul, find love, in a certain brunette?

**A/N:** Hey guys, (: This is my FIRST supernatural/Horror/Romance Fanfic. It may not be very good, but please bear with me here. I'll do the best I can, And I will listen to any advice given to me.

* * *

"Thank you Mason, For helping me get all the boxes and stuff here. If you ever need anything, Call me. Tell Lizzy to call me later on, and If you ever need any money Just ask. Honestly, I'd prefer you both moved near me, there's this wonderful Mansion around the corner and-"

"Ally, Please be quiet. You talk way to much." Mason smiles and wraps his arms around me in a hug. "I'm sorry," I murmur, tears pricking my eyes. "It's just.. I'm going to miss you so much Mason. You and Lizzy. Are you sure you don't want to move to Miami?" I ask as I wipe my tear streaked face.

"Honey, we're sure. Lizzy wouldn't be able to anyways. She's pregnant, remember? She's due anytime now, and I have to get going. I really don't want to miss my babies birth."

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" I ask, Grabbing my purse and handing him Five Thousand Dollars. He looks up at me, dumbstruck. "Wh-what is this Ally? Why are you giving it to me?"

"You deserve it. Just take it. Consider it a gift for the baby shower that I won't be able to make it too. Tell Lizzy I love her. I'm going to send pictures every Friday. I love you Mason. Trish, Dez! Come here real quick." I shout for them, and I laugh when I see them running down the stairs pushing and shoving each other. "You guys act like your brother and sister!" I smile at them, when they share a horrified glance and glare at me. "Shut up Ally, you know this is how we act. We love each other very much and don't mind acting like total dorks with each other, Miss. I'm looking for the right one!"

"Oh shut it Trish. I'll eat Benjamin if You drive me to it. Then Dez will be devastated."

Mason laughs and we all look at him, before Trish runs and hugs him around the waist. "Bye Mason. Tell Liz that I'm gonna Skype her later, okay?" He smiles at her and gives Dez a 'Bro-hug' before looking at me. "You better be good. I won't hesitate to come down here and kick your ass."

We laugh light heartily, before looking at each other. I frown and let tears prick my eyes. "Bye Blubber."

"Bye Ally-Gator." He pulls me into a hug, before grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "Baby Sis, If anything happens to you, Like Mom and Dad, I will never forgive myself. So be safe. Be good. And Don't be out to late. I love you Gator."

"I love you too Blubber.." I murmur as he kisses my forehead. "And don't worry. I don't plan on leaving you, or joining Mom and Dad anytime soon."

"Good. Well I've gotta go. Bye Alls."

"Bye Mason.." I whisper, before turning and walking down the hallway that leads to my room.

_"... Ally ..." _

I spun around in a circle looking for whoever had called my name, but found no one.

* * *

**A/N: **How was chapter one?

I hope it was good!

Please review!

**v**

v

**v**

V


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**Full Summary: **Ally Dawson is 18 and All alone. She lost her father and mother to a brutal car accident. Her best friends Trish, and Dez, have moved to Miami for a new start. Trish being 16 and Dez being 17, have to have a 'Parental figure'. When they move into a Mansion, called the Moon Manor, they had no idea that the house was haunted with the Moon's son Austin Moon; Who was murdered in the attic of the Moon Manor. He lives in that house to this very day; Haunting and scaring everyone that enters that Mansion. Will Ally, Trish and Dez, survive Austin's wrath? Will Austin let them live in peace? Will A dead, Haunted soul, find love, in a certain brunette?

**Responses to reviews:**

**TheReadingWizard: **Lol. I'm not. But, your story convinced me to try to write one. It inspired me. So.. Feel special about yourself (; Oh &'d Thank you for your support .

**Shout out to:** _Tiftaf02387; queenc1; cezar139241; R5RossLynchFan23; MusicalGlitters; Hannah; daisyjudihtmatias; InsertCoolName; gothgirlbites; The Reading Wizard &'d Musiclover150_

* * *

The next morning, I awoke with a thin sheen of sweat covering my entire body. The climate in Miami would definitely take some getting used to, and the fact that the air conditioner to work just added to my annoyance. After calling a local repair man, I took an ice cold shower, and tried to find something to do while I waited for the repair man to show up.

"Hey Ally." Trish says, Walking into the living room, holding a copy of Teens Week Magazine. "Hi Trish. What's up?"

"Nothing, Hey, When are you getting the air conditioner fixed?" She asks, and I look up from my book, before answering. "I called this morning. They said they'd be here around Three o' clock. So, In about Two hours." She nods, before opening her magazine. "Hey, Ally.." She says, sounding hesitant. "Yeah Trish?" I ask, putting my book down and sitting up. "Did you notice anything.. Strange.. about this house last night?"

Now I'm curious.

"Like what?"

"Noises. I can't really explain, but it sounded like someone was whispering mine and Dez's names.. and it was all echo-like and scary..." I look at her, before frowning. You and Dez are sleeping in my room with me tonight. But in the mean time, Go hang out with Dez, because I'm gonna go in the attic and search it."

"Okay. See'ya later Alls." She says, Standing up, closing her magazine, and walking out of the room.

* * *

I soon found myself fighting off dust bunnies in the attic. After pulling away white sheets, I discovered several pieces of antique furniture, and other things that we could use if Dez and Trish liked them.

I just needed to ask them later.

I continued pulling sheets and unpacking boxes for a couple more hours. The last box was full of old photographs, which of course, I couldn't pass up. They were all of a family who must have lived in the house sometime before us. One of them; however, stood out more than the others.

The very moment I put the pictures back, I saw a little glint of light sparkle from under the floorboard.

Curiosity always kills the cat.

I run downstairs, grabbing my tools. I grab my hammer, a metal stake, and my nail gun, before running back upstairs into the attic. I use my nail gun to pull the nails up, before I push the Metal stake in the crack of the floorboard, before tapping my hammer against it.

_CLINK CLINK CLINK_

The floorboard flies up and I pull it up, before seeing a picture of a Young man. He had bleach blonde skater hair, and looked very fashionable. The little plaque on the bottom of it, said,

_Austin Monica Moon_

_1975 - 1993_

_Son to Mimi and Mark Moon_

_"We told him the sky was the limit; He said No, Because people can reach the moon."_

**(A/N: No Pun Intended XD)**

I Look down, to see a beautiful necklace with a music note on it, before noticing the little stone sitting against the board that was behind the picture. I pick it up and notice it looks like a.._headstone..._

OH MY GOD!

He was murdered right here. I don't know why, but I felt a tear slide down my face as I set the stone down carefully, before thinking of something. I run downstairs and grab the pouch My brother's wife gave me, before running back into the attic. I gently kiss the necklace, before placing it in the pouch, and putting it beside the stone. I grab the picture and smile at it, before setting it against the board, and placing the floorboard back on top of the space.

_I wonder what happened to this boy.._

The sound of the doorbell ringing from downstairs pulled me from my musings. I dusted my hands off on my sweatpants, and quickly Put my hammer and nail gun down, before running downstairs. Desperate for a reprieve from the sweltering June heat, I fling the front door open for the repair man.

"Hi, you must be Ally. I'm Dallas. We spoke on the phone," he greeted with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, thanks for coming so quickly. I'll show you where it is."

The big keg-looking contraption that I was told controlled my heating and air sat in a small closet next to the downstairs bathroom. Dallas assessed the thing with his eyes, and then immediately went to work.

"You new here?" He asks, and I nod.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Well, I think I would have noticed you around before. I mean, Your so- nevermind. "He says, shaking his head and I look at him weirdly. "Oh.. Okay, anyways, You thirsty?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Well Follow me." I say, leading him to the kitchen. I grab two glass cups before filling them with pink lemonade.

"So where ya from?" He asks casually, and I look at him as I hand him his cup. "Maine."

Dallas let out a long whistle. "Why would you want to move all the way down here?"

"Um… no offense, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough, so have you seen the Blonde boy yet?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't tell me no one told you about the kid."

"What kid?"

"The ghost of Austin Moon."

"Ghost? In my house?"

"Yup, and I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume that whoever sold you this place failed to mention that." He stated while handing me the cup and leading me back down to the air conditioner.

"Yeah, he conveniently left that out," I snarked.

"Well the Moons were a well-to-do family who owned this place Seven years ago. They lived here for a good ten, Eleven years; it's how it got it's name. Their only son, Austin, was the youngest Singer in the world to ever make it big. Until now."

I think back to the picture I had seen, before looking back up at Dallas. "Excuse me a moment Dallas." I murmur, before running back upstairs and pulling the floorboard up, grabbing the picture and running back to Dallas.

"How and Where did he die?"

"Rumor has it, He came home from on tour for Christmas the year of 1993. His folks threw a huge shindig. Everything was fine until a gunshot was heard up in the attic. Everyone rushed upstairs, and found Austin dead; shot right through the heart, they say. No one ever found out who did it. Anyway, a family who lived in this place in 1994 reported frequent sightings of the kids ghost. The mother actually had to be checked into a mental institution. Folks around here all knew the story and assumed it was…him."

"So, my house is haunted," I deadpanned.

"'Fraid so."

"You wouldn't just be making all of this up to scare me away, would you?"

Dallas's dark eyes shined as he laughed heartily at my bad joke. "Nope, just speakin' the truth." With a satisfied grunt, he swung the wooden door that hid the keg-like contraption closed, and turned to smile at me. "You're all set," he informed me triumphantly.

As if by magic, the ceiling and walls gave a brief groan followed by cool air blowing from the ceiling vents.

"Thank you so much! I swear I've lost five pounds in sweat alone since yesterday."

"No problem," Dallas chuckled as I walked him to the front door. He was standing on the front porch before I spoke again.

"How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house this time. Think of it as a welcome-to-the-city present." He grinned widely, and then took a step closer to me. "Oh, and Ally… if you ever need help with _anything _else…" he trailed off suggestively and reached his hand out as if to touch my face. However, right before his hand could pass the threshold, the door was violently shammed shut with a deafening smack.

I screamed and must have jumped at least five feet into the air.

"Ally!" Dallas called out to me as he tried futilely to open the door from the outside.

For some unknown reason, I looked down at the picture that was still clutched in my hands. With a shriek, I dropped it to the floor and yanked the front door open, running right into Dallas in my haste to get away.

"Whoa, Ally what's wrong?"

"T-th-there!" I stuttered out as I pointed to the photograph on the floor.

Dallas slowly stepped forward, and scooped the picture up. "Is this…?"

"I think so."

"I don't understand what scared you though Ally."

"When I found the picture, he was staring off in the distance to his right, but now…"

We both looked down at the picture, and I fought back the shiver that tried to make it's way down my spine because now instead of looking to his right, Austin Monica Moon was staring right back at me.

_Lord please save me.._

* * *

I was finally able to convince Dallas to go home around six that afternoon. No, I wasn't eager to spend time alone in a haunted house, but I wasn't any more eager to spend time alone with a total stranger I'd just met that morning. I decided to make myself a cup of tea to try to calm my nerves. My hands shook against the mug of tea as I sat stiffly in my kitchen chair. I took a stuttered sip, and attempted to get myself together.

"Hey Ally!" Trish's yell startles me, and I drop the cup, hearing it shatter before getting up and walking to the dust pan and broom. "Hi Trish.." I mumble, loud enough for her to hear, before going to pick up the broken cup, unfortunately, It cuts me. I dump the glass in the Trash bin, before going to the sink and grabbing the soap.

I look at my hand and see that there is no cut.

_What the hell?_

_How is this possible?_

"ALLY!" Trish's shriek startles me and I look at my hand once more, before running into the living room. "What's wrong?" I ask, before she points a shaky finger at the Bookshelf.

I look at it and gasp.

A shadowy figure is glaring at us.

* * *

**A/N: **... How was that?

I hope you liked/Loved it!

Please review!

**v**

v

**v**

v


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**Full Summary: **Ally Dawson is 18 and All alone. She lost her father and mother to a brutal car accident. Her best friends Trish, and Dez, have moved to Miami for a new start. Trish being 16 and Dez being 17, have to have a 'Parental figure'. When they move into a Mansion, called the Moon Manor, they had no idea that the house was haunted with the Moon's son Austin Moon; Who was murdered in the attic of the Moon Manor. He lives in that house to this very day; Haunting and scaring everyone that enters that Mansion. Will Ally, Trish and Dez, survive Austin's wrath? Will Austin let them live in peace? Will A dead, Haunted soul, find love, in a certain brunette?

...

There are no responses, but there are shout outs!

**Shout out to:** _Tiftaf02387; queenc1; cezar139241; R5RossLynchFan23; MusicalGlitters; Hannah; daisyjudihtmatias; InsertCoolName; gothgirlbites; The Reading Wizard &'d Musiclover150; Tessie13; anon;_

* * *

"Wh-what i-is that A-Ally?"

"Tr-trish... Y-you know h-how you said, th-that You heard someone C-calling your name?"

"Y-yeah.."

"It w-was a ghost, a-and.. Th-that's him..."

"WHAT?" Trish shrieks in my ear, and I jump, before giving my attention back to the Bookshelf. "Where'd he go?"

"He's gone."

"OH MY GOD ALLY! WHAT THE HELL? THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED?"

"So, our house was haunted; big deal. This was our house now, and I'd be damned if I let some stupid ghost run us out of it. That just isn't an option. I'd die before I went running back to Maine. Father had always told me that I couldn't make it on my own, and there was no way I was going to give him the satisfaction of being right. Hell, I'd do one of those freaky house cleansings if I had to.

With a newfound conviction, I decided to finish unpacking the last box of dishes that sat on the kitchen counter.

"Trish, Move all your stuff to my side of the house. I don't think the ghost is able to get into my wing of the Mansion. I'll help you set it up later. Okay?"

"Okay.."

I stomp back into the kitchen, before setting to work on the boxes.

Keeping my hands busy relaxed my mind enough that I didn't even think about my ghostly housemate. I was in the process of putting a stack of plates away, when the faucet started dripping. I hefted the plates into the cabinet, and then switched the faucet off. I went back to the dishes in the box, intent on getting them all put away, but the faucet started dripping again. I felt a shiver run up my spine, but forced it away as I stomped back over to the faucet.

"My house now," I said decisively as I shut the faucet off yet again.

* * *

That night I triple checked all the doors and windows before making my way to the bathroom. I let the warm water of the shower relax my stiff muscles, as I did my best to calm my frayed nerves.

I was being ridiculous. There had to be a logical explanation for all of this. Maybe it was all in my head. Maybe I'd imagined the picture and the wind had slammed the door shut. Maybe living alone in a house this big just had me spooked.

A movement to my right caught my eye, and it instantly had my full attention. I dropped the washcloth I'd been holding, when I saw that a shadowy figure stood outside my shower curtain. It was tall; taller than me, and had broad shoulders that could only belong to a man.

"Dez? Is that you?" No answer. I looked around for something I could use as a weapon, but all I had was a bottle of strawberry scented body wash. It would have to do. I gripped the body wash in one shaking hand, and the shower curtain in the other. With all the courage I had left in me, I yanked the curtain back.

And there was no one standing there. Where there'd been a shadow seconds ago, was only empty space now.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at the empty space. "This is my house, now! My house! My house!"

I snatched a towel from the towel rack, wound it around my body and raced across the hall to my bedroom. I spun around to close and lock my bedroom door behind me, but the door wouldn't budge. There was nothing in the way, but the door remained unmoving.

Suddenly, the door swung the opposite way I'd been pushing, and flung me to the floor. All the lights in the house shut off at once, leaving only the moonlight to illuminate the room. By the light of the moon, I watched in horror as the door repeatedly banged open and closed; Each swing became more violent than the last. I put my hands over my ears to block out the loud slamming.

"ALLY!" I hear Dez yell, before I see him standing outside of the door, trying to get in. Something pushes him back and he hits his head, before I hear Trish's bland, loud squeal-like yell.

"Okay! Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, you hear? It's our house now; our house!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with tears in my eyes. "Stop! Just please stop; I'm sorry!"

The lights all popped back on, and the door ceased it's slamming. I took my hands off my ears in time to hear a faint whisper right beside my ear of,

"_Our house now…"_

I stand up and grab my clothes swiftly, before running down the hall to Trish's new room, trying, and failing to pick up the pace with Dez in my arms. "So.. Heavy.." I mutter, before setting him down and poking his face repeatedly. "Wake up Dez. We need to get to Trish. Now."

Then, There's a shrill scream coming my Trish's room, and I look down the hall, to see Trish being dragged away, by a ghost-like figure.

* * *

**A/N: **Did you like it?

I hope you did.

I'm sorry It's so short! D; But, It doesn't have to be a long chapter, to be good (:

PLEASE REVIEW!

**v**

v

**v**

v


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**Full Summary: **Ally Dawson is 18 and All alone. She lost her father and mother to a brutal car accident. Her best friends Trish, and Dez, have moved to Miami for a new start. Trish being 16 and Dez being 17, have to have a 'Parental figure'. When they move into a Mansion, called the Moon Manor, they had no idea that the house was haunted with the Moon's son Austin Moon; Who was murdered in the attic of the Moon Manor. He lives in that house to this very day; Haunting and scaring everyone that enters that Mansion. Will Ally, Trish and Dez, survive Austin's wrath? Will Austin let them live in peace? Will A dead, Haunted soul, find love, in a certain brunette?

...

There are no responses, but there are shout outs!

**Shout out to:** _Tiftaf02387; queenc1; cezar139241; R5RossLynchFan23; MusicalGlitters; Hannah; daisyjudihtmatias; InsertCoolName; gothgirlbites; The Reading Wizard &'d Musiclover150; Tessie13; anon;_

**Super Mega Shout out to: _Tessie13 &'d _****_InsertCoolName!__ :D_**_ Your the reason why I'm updating again, today! You made me feel all special and bubbly inside c; So, Basically, You brought me out of this bad funk I've been in since yesterday :p_

* * *

I scream, and I see the figure do something that looked like he was looking at me. I run toward them and Grab Trish's hands. "ALLY!" She shouts, sounding deafeningly frightened and afraid. "HOLD ON TRISH! I WON'T LET GO!"

Suddenly, I'm flying away from Trish and I slam my head into the table, I stare at Trish, and Raise my hand feebly, before whimpering. "Trish.." Then, Her screams stop and I fall into blackness.

...

**Trish's POV**

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I shriek, before standing and running towards Ally's broken figure. The black mist does something that looks like a glare, before looking at Ally, and leaning closer to her. I run faster and pick her up, running down the hall towards Dez.

I look at him, and try to carry him, but he's to heavy.

_Think Trish... _

Then, I slap him. Hard. And he starts awake. "Huh? What happened? ALLY?" He jumps up and I look at him. "Dez. We help me carry her! We have to get out of here!"

I grab his hand after he grabs Ally and we run Down the hallway and into Ally's room.

_"Stop Running!" _

_"I will find you!" _

_"You can't hide!" _

I scream as the creepy voice from the night before comes back, before an object slams into me, and I fly back, letting a tear slip from my eye as my ankle hits the floor with a crack. I hear, rather than see Dez, fly into the T.v., and hear him cuss as his arms get stuck in the cords.

Then, Everything freezes.

Not a sound.

Nothing.

Everything's quiet.

Before I black out.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

_"Wake up Ally!" An unfamiliar voice shouts, and I try, but fail to open them. "I want to help you.." _

I scream and snap my eyes open, sitting up quickly, before shrinking back down when I look up. The shadowy, black mist is right in front of me, staring at me. "What do you want?" I whisper in a hoarse voice.

_"I want... You.." _I widen my eyes, before looking around the room. I see Trish and Dez, before screaming their names. They're eyes are open, but they aren't moving. Then, I notice their eyes.

They're only white. No pupil. Just plain _white. _

"What did you do to them! WHAT HAPPENED?" I shriek, before looking into the shadows eyes. Suddenly, Its not black anymore. The black is slowly dissolving.

Beautiful Bleach blonde hair. Chocolate eyes that i could get lost in. A finely tanned skin color, a chiseled chest.

I gasp and stare into his eyes.

His mouth moves suddenly, and I listen closely, as he whispers, _"Beautiful.." _Before disappearing again.

_What the hell just happened?..._

* * *

The next morning, I decided that I needed to get out of the house. I got ready in record time, and decided to skip breakfast. I doubted I'd be able to keep it down anyway. Last night was the most terrifying experience of my life, and I knew that I had to do some serious thinking about whether or not I wanted to continue living in this house.

Last night, When Trish and Dez woke up, They had no clue about what had happened. As if he had erased their memory. And Trish, she was convinced she broke her ankle from Tripping and falling down the stairs.

I climbed into the sleek, red convertible Mason had insisted on me buying, and left the house behind me. I spent a good three hours just driving around, and taking pictures. This place really was beautiful. The colors here were so vivid and breathtaking. Defiant wildflowers bloomed everywhere despite the huge buildings and cars.

My favorite shot was, creepy enough, one I'd taken at the local cemetery. There was one old headstone at the very back of the cemetery that drew me toward it. A proud oak seemed to stand guard beside the grave. Bluebonnets sprouted up around the headstone, and the way the sun shined through the leaves of the tree almost made the place look enchanted. I snapped the shot, not getting close enough to read the headstone. As silly as it sounds, I didn't want to get too close and disturb the beauty of it all. Standing there was almost a spiritual experience.

When I felt like I'd taken enough shots, I headed home to develop them. I'd set up my darkroom in the basement of the house. I knew darkrooms were a thing of the past for most photographers these days, but I preferred to do things the old fashioned way. Maybe I was biased, but in my opinion, the pictures always came out better. I spent what must have been hours down in that basement, and liking each picture as they came to life more than the last. By the time I was developing the final shot; the one I'd taken at the cemetery, I was practically asleep on my feet. I yawned as I hung it up to dry, and then took a good look at it.

That woke me right up.

Leaning against that proud oak tree was the same boy from the picture I'd found in the attic; Austin Moon. Only, he looked different in this photo because he wasn't alive. I could see right through him. The rays of the sun passed through him and shined on the headstone I was now sure was his as he stared at me with searching eyes. He looked so sad…

I quickly turned away from the picture, angry at myself for feeling sympathy for the creature who'd given me nothing but trouble since I moved in here. What the hell was wrong with me? First The depression I felt for my father and mother; when they were never around; now this. I stomped up the stairs to the bathroom, and cleaned up. I snatched my journal off my dresser and plopped down in the armchair by my bedroom window to begin writing. The therapist I'd gone to a couple of times after my Father and Mothers death, had suggested I write instead of songs everyday, as a way to get my feelings out. I knew exactly what I wanted to write, but that's not what my pen produced. The words that scrawled across the empty journal page in elegant script weren't even in my handwriting. I couldn't stop writing; it was as if I was compelled by some unseen force. My hand wrote furiously, and progressed down the page as I read the words that the pen left in its wake.

_Dear Ally, _

_I sincerely apologize for any distress I have cause you since you and your friends have come to share this house with me. It seems my manners have escaped me over the years. Being alone for so long can do that to a boy. That first day you entered my home, I knew that you belonged here with me; that you were meant to be mine. I am ashamed to admit that I became jealous when Dallas tried to touch your beautiful face, and enraged when you attempted to ignore my presence. I do not take very kindly to being ignored, Ally. That is; however, no excuse for my deplorable behavior, and If you will allow me, I would consider it an extreme honor to be given the chance to redeem myself._

_Your's truly,_

_Austin Moon_

I dropped the pen to the floor. What the hell just happened?

* * *

My sleep that night was fitful. I couldn't get what had happened that afternoon out of my mind. I was honestly beginning to question my own sanity. This ghost, spirit, Austin, whatever, had actually communicated with me, and the evidence was in black and white on a page of my journal. I couldn't pretend it didn't happen like I could the door slamming, or the shadow outside my shower curtain. I tossed and turned for what must have been hours. The sound of my cell phone ringing at 6:00am woke me from the restless half-sleep I'd managed to force myself into.

"Hello," I grumbled into the phone.

"Well, morning to you too, sunshine."

"Liz?"

"The one and only," she responded, way too chipper for six in the morning. "I've been up for a couple of hours, and Mason sleeps like a bear, so I'm bored. I didn't wake you did I?"

"Not really. I haven't been able to sleep."

"Something wrong?" She asked in a serious tone, all evidence of a once light conversation gone.

I sighed. "I hate that I've done this to you and M."

"Done what?"

"I've made you so… cautious about me; I guess. I feel like you guys are constantly worrying that I'm gonna lose it or something."

"We're not scared you're gonna lose it, Als. We just don't want you to have to go through anything else on your own. We want to be here for you the way we weren't with Your Pare-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Liz. What happened with them wasn't your fault, it was that dumb ass Drunk driver. I'm the one that was stupid enough to let it get to my heart and head so horribly."

"Allyson Marie…"

Uh oh, Liz was gearing up for one of her legendary rants. I knew I had to distract her fast, or I'd be on this phone for hours.

"Yeah, yeah, I already know what you're gonna say. 'don't call yourself stupid.' 'it's not your fault.' I know all this, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still mad at myself about staying in a bad situation for so long. I knew better, but I stayed in that pitiful depression state anyway."

"Okay, okay," Lizzy conceded. "So back to why you can't sleep…"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," she persisted.

Okay, so I had two options here. I could make up something plausible, or I could tell the truth and be sent to an insane asylum by my big brother.

Decisions, decisions.

"My house is haunted," my mouth blurted the words out without my permission.

"Come again?"

"I said there's a ghost of a past kid in my house. Oh and I think he has a crush on me."

I heard Liz move around, and assumed she was getting out of bed. "Allyson Dawson, do you have any idea how mad your brother is going to be when he finds out you're on drugs?"

"What are you talking about, Liz?"

"What am I talking about? Ally, what are you talking about? Do you even hear yourself? You must be high right now."

"I am not on drugs, Lizzy!"

"Ally, it's okay. You've had a really rough couple of years. No one will judge you for this. We'll get you some help. I-"

The resolute click on the other end of the line let me know that the call had been dropped. I pulled the phone away from my ear, and looked down at the screen. It was completely black, and when I pushed the power button to try to revive it, it remained unchanged.

"Austin," I sighed. "Quit jackin' with my phone." I waited patiently for all of three minutes, but nothing happened. "Austin!"

My screen instantly came to life without me prompting it, and the text messaging icon opened on it's own. I watched as words appeared on the screen, seemingly of their own volition.

_-She was upsetting you. I don't like it when you're upset. I won't allow that girl to make you feel that way._

"It doesn't matter if she was upsetting me or not Austin. She's my friend, and we were having a conversation. You said that you wanted to redeem yourself, but you're not acting like it right now." More words appeared on the screen.

_-There is nothing I would cherish more than the opportunity to show you that I am truly remorseful._

"Then prove it. Let me finish talking to my friend please."

_-As you wish, Darlin'._

"Ally? Als are you still there?" Liz's voice asked through the phone.

"Yeah, Lizzy. I'm here," I answered, a bit dazed.

* * *

After convincing Liz that I wasn't a junkie, I decided to get out of bed, and start my day. Austin didn't seem to have any more antics up his sleeve that morning, and let Liz and I finish our conversation. Though his presence was heavy in the house, he gave me my space. I was actually getting used to him, and that scared me more than anything he'd done so far.

I stared at the oatmeal colored paint in my kitchen, and decided that a quick trip to Lowes was in order. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail, and made my way to my car. The farther I drove from the house, the less I could feel Austin's presence, and I was shocked to realize that that made me sad.

I was in the middle of deciding between plum or lavender paint when a voice pulled me away from my paint predicament.

"Ally?"

I turned around, and found Dallas standing across the aisle looking at screwdrivers.

"Hi, Dallas. How are you?"

"I'm better now that I ran into you again. It must be fate, huh?"

Even though I was a little uncomfortable with his comments, I just smiled politely.

"So, how are you and the kid doing?" Dallas asked in a teasing tone.

"We had a couple of mishaps, but I think we've come to an agreement."

"Really? Ally, I was just kidding. You're actually communicating with a ghost?"

"Yeah; tell you what, you help me paint my kitchen, and I'll tell you all about it."

I ended up deciding on the plum colored paint, and Dallas followed me back to my house. He insisted on hauling all of the paint cans into the kitchen, and as we transformed my oatmeal colored kitchen, I told Dallas about my automatic writing incident from the previous day and the phone convo from earlier.

"Seriously?" He finally asked.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die."

Dallas put down his paintbrush, and walked over to me. He took both of my hands in his, and looked me square in the eyes. "Ally, you can't keep living here like this."

"Dallas, I refuse to let a ghost run me out of my house!"

"It doesn't sound like he wants to run you out to me. It sounds like he wants to keep you prisoner."

"That's ridiculous," I insisted, unsure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"And for your sake, I hope you're right. But wouldn't you rather be safe than sorry?" Dallas paused to look around as if someone might be listening in on our conversation. He lowered his voice to a whisper before speaking again. "Ally, my dad is… I guess what you would call a medicine man."

"Okay..so..?"

"So, he could do a house cleansing for you, and get rid-"

Dallas suddenly dropped to the floor, and was writhing in pain.

"Dallas! Dallas, what's wrong?"

The writhing stopped, and Dallas's back arced off my kitchen floor before his body fell lifeless. I fell to my knees, and started shaking him. "Dallas! Come on Dallas; wake up!"

His eyes instantly snapped open, but they were no longer the shining onyx they'd once been. Now they were now a deep chocolate brown. I knew instantly that they were Austin's eyes!

"Dallas?" I asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep the slight tremble out of my voice. I watched him slowly get to his feet with wary eyes.

"Guess again, Darlin'."

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? (:

Hope you enjoyed!

I may post again today..

I dunno..

PLEASE REVIEW!

**v**

****v

**v**

****v


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**Full Summary: **Ally Dawson is 18 and All alone. She lost her father and mother to a brutal car accident. Her best friends Trish, and Dez, have moved to Miami for a new start. Trish being 16 and Dez being 17, have to have a 'Parental figure'. When they move into a Mansion, called the Moon Manor, they had no idea that the house was haunted with the Moon's son Austin Moon; Who was murdered in the attic of the Moon Manor. He lives in that house to this very day; Haunting and scaring everyone that enters that Mansion. Will Ally, Trish and Dez, survive Austin's wrath? Will Austin let them live in peace? Will A dead, Haunted soul, find love, in a certain brunette?

...

There are no responses, but there are shout outs!

**Shout out to:** _Tiftaf02387; queenc1; cezar139241; R5RossLynchFan23; MusicalGlitters; Hannah; daisyjudihtmatias; InsertCoolName; gothgirlbites; The Reading Wizard &'d Musiclover150; Tessie13; anon;_

**Super Mega Shout out to: _Tessie13, MusicalGlitters &'d _****_InsertCoolName!__ :D_**_ Your the reason why I'm updating again, today! You made me feel all special and bubbly inside c; So, Basically, You brought me out of this bad funk I've been in since yesterday :p This is going to be, the THIRD update for today! :D Because_

* * *

That was not Dallas's voice. Like the eyes, I somehow knew that cute boyish voice was not Dallas's. I scrambled to my feet, and bolted out of the kitchen door as fast as i could. Like every dumb girl in every horror movie I'd ever seen, I ran up the stairs. I slammed myself into the hall closet, and tried to soften my heavy breathing.

"Allyson," I heard Austin call a few seconds later. "Oh Allyson?" I could hear doors opening and closing as he drew closer. I knew he'd find me eventually if I didn't bolt out of here, but my body wouldn't cooperate with my brain's command to run. The door was suddenly yanked open, and I was staring up into those brown eyes again. "There's my Allyson," he cooed, and quickly hoisted me up into his arms.

"P-please, please don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want; just please don't hurt me," I begged, half hysterical with fear.

He looked taken aback by my fear. "I would never hurt you, Darlin'," he vowed, and proceeded to carry me back down the stairs. He took a seat in one of the large, red armchairs I had positioned in front of the fireplace, and placed me in his lap. I tried to jump up, but he just chuckled, and tightened his grip.

"If you're not going to hurt me, what do you want with me?"

"I think I've made my intentions quite clear, Allyson. I want you," he stated simply.

"So, Dallas was right?"

"No, in fact he couldn't have been more wrong. I don't intend for you to be my prisoner, Allyson. I intend for you to be my wife."

I gaped at him. "You're insane."

He shrugged Dallas's skinny shoulders. "Maybe. So many years alone will do that to a man. I don't want to be alone anymore, Allyson."

"I wish I could help you, Mr. Moon. I really do, but I really don't see how there's anything I can do for you."

"Please call me Austin, Darlin', and there is something you can do for me; say you'll be mine."

"I don't even know you, and um you're kind of…dead…"

Instead of getting angry like I expected, he laughed. It was a full belly laugh, and to my chagrin, I found that I really liked the sound of it.

"We could easily rectify your first complaint, Darlin'; you could get to know me a whole lot better if you'd stop running from me."

"If you'd stop trying to scare the living daylights out of me, then maybe I wouldn't run." I clamped my hand over my mouth, shocked at my own confession. What the hell was I saying. He was a freakin' ghost! I should be running for the hills whether he was scaring me or not.

"Is that so?" He drawled.

"I said maybe," I defended.

"Ah, but maybe is enough for now. I'll take what I can get," he crooned into my ear, as he stroked my hair. "I hate that I have to touch you like this," he suddenly grumbled.

"Like what?" I asked, curious.

"In Dallas's body, and not my own. I hate the idea of his hands on you."

"I've noticed," I said dryly.

"I'd really like to apologize again for that. I honestly don't know what came over me. I just became so jealous, and desperately wanted to get your attention."

"Well you certainly succeeded in doing that."

"Do you think that you could possibly find it in you heart to forgive me? Do you think we could start over?"

He looked at me with eager brown eyes, and I didn't think I could have denied him anything in that moment. He sounded so eager for the mere opportunity to correct his mistakes with me, and that was something I was definitely not used to. When I screwed up in the past, people either brushed it off or blamed me. Maybe Austin was just lonely and needed a friend. I could be that for him. Why not? These days, I needed a friend too.

"I'd like to start over too."

He smiled, and them stood us both to our feet. "Then I believe that proper introductions are in order." He took my hand in his, and bent forward to softly kiss the back of it. "Austin Monica Moon, Ma'am. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I giggled like a schoolgirl, and did my best impersonation of a southern lady by curtsying. "Ally Marie Dawson. The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Moon."

"Welcome to Moon Manor, Ms. Dawson."

He then resumed his seat in the armchair, and I watched, transfixed, as a formless, white mist rose from out of Dallas's body. The white mist drifted forward towards me, and when it was only a few inches away, Austin Moon materialized in front of me. He was handsome, There was no denying that; He was about six foot three, and had a build that was both lean and muscular at the same time. He was wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing in the photo I'd found of him in the attic. He was gorgeous. Translucent, but gorgeous.

"See you soon, Darlin'" was all that he said before he vanished into thin air.

What the hell had just happened?

Dallas groaned as he stretched in the armchair, and regained control of his own body. "What happened?" Dallas asked, clearly disoriented.

"Nothing too interesting," I lied smoothly. "Come on, we still need to finish up painting the kitchen. You volunteered remember?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah sure," Dallas mumbled as he followed me into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this answers your question, _MusicalGlitters! :P_

And I hope you all enjoyed this one, as well! :D

PLEASE REVIEW!

**v**

v

**v**

v


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**Full Summary: **Ally Dawson is 18 and All alone. She lost her father and mother to a brutal car accident. Her best friends Trish, and Dez, have moved to Miami for a new start. Trish being 16 and Dez being 17, have to have a 'Parental figure'. When they move into a Mansion, called the Moon Manor, they had no idea that the house was haunted with the Moon's son Austin Moon; Who was murdered in the attic of the Moon Manor. He lives in that house to this very day; Haunting and scaring everyone that enters that Mansion. Will Ally, Trish and Dez, survive Austin's wrath? Will Austin let them live in peace? Will A dead, Haunted soul, find love, in a certain brunette?

**Responses/Answers to Reviews/Questions:**

**Tiftaf2387 -** _1. _Trish &'d Dez are dating :P

_2._ I can't answer this, because I would be giving out a HUGE detail about something (: Austin KNOWS who did it; Here's a hint- Who does he hate the most so far? :x

_3._ Austin is 18. Remember, he was born in the 1970's :P

**Useless Knowledge -** Thank you so much! &'d I reviewed your story (:

**Tessie13 -** :D! You have NO IDEA how happy you made me! Thank you; SO MUCH! &'d Lol, Yeah. He's supposed to. He's a ghost :P. &'d ... I love when people call other people 'Darlin' Its so adorable and.. *Tear drop* Has so much value in it for me. Lol, anyways, Thank you SO SO SO much, for your support. Honestly, Your reviews, I value them, because I think your an awesome, fantastic writer.. (:

**Cezar139241 -** I can't exactly answer your question; Because it would give some important stuff away.. but, Do you believe in reincarnation? No, I'm not saying this is how they get married, I'm not saying anything :P

**Gothgirlbites -** No, They don't remember anything, because, In my theory, When Austin made everything freeze for them, they forgot everything.

**Shout out to:** _Tiftaf02387; queenc1; cezar139241; R5RossLynchFan23; MusicalGlitters; Hannah; daisyjudihtmatias; InsertCoolName; gothgirlbites; The Reading Wizard &'d Musiclover150; Tessie13; anon; MissRossLynch_

**Super Mega Shout Out To:** _**Tessie13**__**, Cezar139241, Tiftaf02387, Useless Knowledge**_

On with the Chapter.

* * *

After giving Dallas some headache medicine, and Green Herb tea, we finished painting the wall and he left. I have a strange feeling he knew something was going on, because when I came back into the Kitchen from the living room, I seen he was 'Observing' the cabinets.

Once I gave him, at least Five hundred dollars, he left, and I walked into the living room, grabbing my laptop and walking outside on the porch.

I sat in the rocking chair on my front porch with a glass of lemonade beside me, and stared, bewitched, at the sunset that stretched out in front of me, and bathed everything it touched in its golden glow. I sighed, and reluctantly returned my eyes back to my laptop. The blank word document stared mockingly back at me, and I considered tossing the computer over the porch railing.

I had been trying for the past four and a half days to write the article to go with my pictures so Mason and Lizzy could read about what the place was, but I just couldn't seem to get my thoughts together. Something was just not… clicking.

I just couldn't focus today, and I knew exactly why. I hadn't had any contact with Jasper since the whole Dallas incident, and that had been seven days, eight hours and fifty-seven minutes ago. God, I was even counting the minutes now! What the hell was wrong with me? I hadn't even been this ga-ga over Any of my other ex's.

It was time to face facts. I had a crush on a ghost. I knew that I was being completely irrational. There was absolutely no feasible way for Austin and I to ever even have a real relationship, and yet I had come to realize that that was what I wanted more than anything. I wanted to talk to him, and get to know him. I wanted to tell him about my dreams and my fears. I wanted him to hold me in his arms. I wanted him to be human, damn it, and the fact that I knew that that couldn't happen brought tears to my eyes. God, this was so screwed up.

I went to close my laptop, but suddenly, words began to appear on the once blank word document.

'_What has you so upset, darlin'_

"Austin!" I said aloud, and quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, barely able to contain my excitement. He was finally contacting me again! "Um, nothing's wrong. It's not important anyway," I lied, and waited for more words to appear on the computer screen.

'_Please, tell me. Is there anything I can do to help you?'_

I sighed. How could I not do what he wanted when he was so sweet? "I was just missing you, that's all." It wasn't a lie; just a half truth. I didn't want to make him feel insecure about our…differences.

'_I'm sorry that I have kept my distance, sugar. I just didn't want to come on too strong, and scare you.'_

"I agreed to give you a chance, didn't I?"

'_You could always change your mind.'_

"I won't," I whispered. My voice was soft, and yet full of a conviction that I felt bone deep.

Austin and I continued talking back and forth like that for two straight hours. Thank goodness I didn't have any neighbors close by, because they'd probably think I'd lost my mind if they saw me talking to my computer screen.

"Will you let me see you? You know, like you did when you left Dallas's body?"

'_I don't think that's such a good idea, Allyson.'_

"Why not," I whined, fully aware that I was sounding like a petulant child. I couldn't bring myself to care though. I wanted to see him again, face to face.

'_I don't want to frighten you.'_

I huffed in frustration. "Austin, will you do me a favor, and let me decide for myself what frightens me and what doesn't? Honestly, I don't find your appearance frightening in the least, so please show me."

I waited for a full minute, and was about to apologize for being so pushy, but then I noticed that the air started to…blur, if that were even possible. I watched as the gorgeous masterpiece that was Austin Moon appeared out of thin air. My imagination had not even come close to doing him justice. As he stood there before me, his brown eyes an alluring mixture of uncertainty and adoration, I couldn't fathom how I was ever afraid of him in the first place.

"Austin, You came!"

He chuckled. "Your wish is my command, Darlin'"

I felt a huge smile spread across my face as I closed my laptop and set it aside. The pictures could wait.

* * *

**A/N: **So, just a sweet little transitional chapter to get us into the second part of the story. I know it's shorter than usual.

Things to look forward to…

A visit from a Crazy Ex

Some voodoo magic/time travel

A murder mystery

Ally, gone with the wind style

A human Austin

And a happily ever after.

...

Also,

I am so sorry for not posting! And I know, this seems like a filler. I don't know when i'll post next, because well... my life went from amazing, to that horrible dark passage of hell in a matter of a few seconds. So, Here's my explanation.

Well, where can i start?

My mother and I, have been in a constant argument, over whether or not i'm aloud to visit my grandma, who's in the hospital now. Not to mention, I love this grandma to death, and I'm worried for her well being. When i found out she was sick, i lost it.

I fucking broke.

I fell into this shell of a girl; But i realized that would get me nowhere, so I got my stupid ass up, and decided to write. I don't want to humor you all, so I'm just gonna say it. I'll only be updating my stories once a week, if i update at all. I'm honestly planning on packing my shit and running to my grandma's. I feel terrible At the moment, and I'm sorry. Also, Please. Do not think you owe me a pity party, or whatever the hell it is. Honestly, I just need my mom to get over her low self esteem, and for her to quit thinking i'm going to leave her for my grandma.

Well, anyways, enough of the sob story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, albeit the smallness of it.

Please review, and I'm sorry if this Author's note, is long, pointless, or rude. I've just had enough of this game, called life. And I find it funny, how people had the Audacity, to make a game called life.

**v**

****v

**v**

****v


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: **First, I would like to thank all of the people that supported me through my.. situation. Also, I'd like to apologize, for not updating this story so much. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Thanks; For sticking around.

* * *

I donned my sunhat and converses, and began the trek to my mailbox. I'd mailed in the article and pictures a week ago, and had been obsessively checking the mailbox everyday since. I wanted to know what Mason and Lizzy thought! I mean, after all, other than my song writing, that was another thing i was good at, and I would hope you go professional if the songwriting didn't work. And Believe it or not, my daily walks to the mailbox were something I'd come to look forward to. Believe it or not, I liked That Mason was old fashioned. You know, with all the waiting and how he detested the internet. I mean sure, he lets me talk to Lizzy over IM and Skype, but He also makes sure we aren't on the computer to long.

"A waste of technology." He'd always say.

I opened the flap to the mailbox, with a smile on my face from my reminiscing, and lo and behold, there was a small, white envelope along with a package. I'm not ashamed to say that I did a little twirl with the magazine in one hand and the package in the other.

I headed back home the way I came, admittedly skipping a little bit. I stashed the package on the small pretty coffee table.

"Austin?" I called out, and made my way over to the bay window across the room from my fire place. This spot in my living room had unofficially become "our spot." Austin and I had become accustomed to sitting across from each other in the afternoons, and talking. Most of the time, he recanted stories of his human life to me, and I sat there quietly, fascinated. I took my place on the padded window seat, propped a pillow behind my head and waited for Austin to join me.

I didn't have to wait very long.

"Hello Darlin'," he greeted me as he materialized on the cushion across from me, an easy smile on his face.

"Hi," I said shyly. I couldn't help it. He was so gorgeous in person, that sometimes it overwhelmed me. "Um, Austin can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

"Anything, Allyson," he responded emphatically.

"Will you tell me about your time in the Music Business? You just, um… you never really talk about it…"

Truthfully, I was worried that it was a sore subject for him. Why else would he avoid bringing it up. He'd told me about everything else in his human life: his family, friends, and even his dreams and aspirations. He'd never once mentioned his time as a singer.

"It wasn't a pleasant time in my life, sugar-"

"Oh! Well you don't have to tell me," I interrupted. "I don't know why I even asked. You obviously don't want to talk about it-"

"But," he interrupted me this time. "I'd never want for you to feel like I'm hiding anything from you. What exactly do you want to know, sugar?"

"Um, well, everything I guess. What was it like?" I asked.

"The reason I joined the Music business really had nothing to do with how much i enjoyed it. I mean, sure, It was a dream of mine, but I probably would have given up on it sooner or later, but i had to prove something to everyone."

I gave him a confused look. "Why would you do it, then?"

He chuckled a little before answering. "I wanted to prove my father, and other non-believers wrong. He was never really supportive of the cause. Also, I got sick of everyone calling me a quitter."

"You mean, you never really wanted to be a singer?" I blurted out without even thinking. Damn nonexistent filter.

"No, I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is, I enjoyed singing, and It was one of my most prized dreams, but once i came to like sports." He paused for a long moment; lost in his own thoughts. "I only ever reconsidered the Music Biz, when My father told me how ridiculous the dream was, and that, since naturally, I was a quitter, he needn't worry about me trying to chase a hopeless dream. He told me, I had a one-in-a-billionth chance of making it in the Music Business." He shook his head as if to clear away unpleasant memories. "The one thing I remember from that Christmas was I on break and how many visitors we had. I remember something having to do with a woman, and a man, but other than that, everything after my time in the Music Biz is a blur."

"So you don't remember who…" I trailed off, not even wanting to say the words out loud.

"No, but it comes back to me, sometimes, when I'm alone and have time to think. When i concentrate, really hard, I get glimpses of who it was that pulled the trigger. Once, I even got glimpses of their faces."

"Do you think you could explain how they looked for me?"

He looks at me, and frowns. "It's brief, but.. They both had dark brown hair and cold hard brown eyes. I can always recall the way they sounded, when they told me they were going to kill me, and.. I accept it. The memories came more frequently, when i seen your friend, What was it? Danny? Darryl? Dallas?"

I stare at him, shocked, as he continues, "He kind of reminds me of them."

I stay quiet, and look at him, as he changes the subject.

_Could it be? No, It couldn't.. That's impossible! Although.. he did seem to know a lot about everything that had to do with this house.._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, Here's that.. I'm sorry if it's short, but I hope to update soon.

Maybe even later today? It's depending on how many reviews i get c;

Well, anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible, I'm working on my next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!

**v**

****v

**v**

****v


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

ALSO, I would like to that EVERYONE For sticking around and for how many reviews I've gotten! I love you all so very much! :D

* * *

It was hotter than usual that night. The summer air had me shedding my blankets and clothes every couple of minutes.

By midnight, I was completely nude, with the exception of my sports bra and boy shorts, and a thin sheen of sweat still clung to my skin. The least of my problems was the heat though; Austin was right beside me. I sneak a glance at him, and see he's gazing at my body with hunger in his eyes, before I blush a dark apple red. I turn on my side and look at him, before gasping quietly, when he reaches his hand out towards my face, holding my face gently in his hand. I smiles sweetly at him, before scooting closer to him.

Believe it or not, he was cold. You know that rumor, that whenever a ghost passes by you, or goes through you, you can feel a cold chill on your body? That's what he feels like, except.. I like it.

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling more rested than I had in years. I rolled to my left, and saw that Austin was stretched out on the bed next to me, with his arm beneath my back.

"Good morning." I said shyly.

"Hmmm, it certainly is."

Of course, I blushed.

"Oh, don't get shy on me now, Darlin'"

I blushed even deeper, and put my hands over my face for good measure. I still couldn't believe I had slept in only a sports bra and boy shorts last night. And, I couldn't believe even more, that I had slept like that with him in the bed with me.

I trudge out of bed, and walk into the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth, before grabbing a pair of work jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, i make enough coffee for four people, before remembering Austin can't drink coffee.

"Shit.." I mumble to myself, and I grab a bigger cup then usual, preparing for the jitters and making my cup of coffee.

"Morning, Ally.." Trish mumbles sleepily, and i turn to look at her. "Morning Trish. Can you make sure your boyfriend doesn't ruin anything? And stays out of places he shouldn't go? I'm gonna be out of the house today, possibly at the library and such."

"Uh, yeah sure Ally.. But i have work around.. Five o' clock so be sure to be home by then.."

"Okay. Thanks Trish." I smile cheerfully and set my now empty coffee cup in the sink, and walking into the living room and grabbing my coat and purse, running upstairs and grabbing my keys, and almost reaching my door when it slams shut.

"Where are you going?"

Austin's voice whispers close to my ear and i shiver, before looking around the room.

"Jesus Austin, please don't do that! You scared the crap out of me! And I'm going to the library."

"Why?" He asks, and I roll my eyes at him as he shifts into his almost human form.

"Because, I wanna go to the library."

"Fine. Please be back soon, i hate to be away from you."

"Don't worry. I'll be back by five."

* * *

I walk to one of the free desks in the corner of the library, before setting down the books i picked out and setting my laptop beside them.

Opening my laptop i go to a search and find that i'd found off of Google and open up two tabs, I type in the name of Dallas's mother in one, and his father in the other.

_Anita Fisher and Zack Fisher. _

_Anita Fisher : Anita Miller, also known as Nita, was married to Zack Fisher and was a great friend with the parents of the deceased star; Austin Moon. She was killed in a brutal car accident along with her husband in 1993 on the way home from a welcome home Christmas party for Austin. Rumors say, that after they belligerently stormed from the Moon Manor during a fight, they were accused and/or suspected of killing The Moon's one and only son, Austin Monica Moon. Anita and Zack had one son; Tyler Fisher. Anita had taken Zack's last name, Fisher and they were married for many years, along the time had known and stayed in touch with the Moon family. _

_Zack Fisher : Zack Fisher, married to Anita Fisher, was killed in a brutal car accident. Zack, was known to be in prison for most of his married life, and was also rumored to have had anger problems and AdHd, along with bipolarism. Rumors also state, that after having killed Austin Moon, he and his wife got in an argument, that led them to their untimely, brutal death._

I frown, opening yet another tab and copy and paste the search and find link, before typing in the name _Tyler Fisher._

_Tyler Fisher : Tyler Fisher is the son of Anita and Zack Fisher, and Is known for being the local mechanic, along with his rumored job of expertly getting rid of ghosts, or 'Cleaning out your house'. He is the father of Dallas Fisher, who is rumored to be taking over his fathers businesses one day. _

Looking around the library, I copy and paste this information and copy the pictures that are also shown, before clicking print. Exiting out of the website, I run to the printer and grab the papers, holding onto them like my life depended on it.

I look around, and See a flash of brown hair, and gasp, walking back to my table to see Dallas, hunched over my stuff.

"Hey!" I yell, running forward and pushing him away, i frown at him. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

I look him in the eye and shudder, noticing the hints of dark anger rippling through his used to be gentle brown eyes. "Are you doing research on ghost hunters Ally?" He growls and I notice him looking at the papers in my hand; His fathers on top.

"Y-yes." I stutter, frightened, i grab my books and laptop, before turning to run, when a hand grabs my wrist harshly.

"That ghost is going to wish he were never there." Dallas smiles sadistically, and I shudder, ripping my now, most likely, bruised wrist away from his hands and running to check out the books i picked out.

* * *

Running inside of the house, I slam the door shut and lean back against it, breathing heavily.

That was so scary and weird. I slide down the door and look at my wrist, noticing the purple shapes and I frown, reaching my hand to touch it and gasping and biting back tears as a sharp prick of pain shoots up my arm.

"Ally? What happened?"

Austin's voice sounds and i look up to see him looking at my wrist with a look of anger on his face. "D-Dallas.." I whisper, before standing up and wiping my eyes. "I ran into Dallas, and.. he looked so.. different. Austin I have a question."

"What would that be, Darlin'?

I pull the pictures out of my purse and hold them out, lining them up. "Do you recognize any of these people?"

"Uhm.. Yes. I recognize all three of them. Tyler, when he was younger was always getting in trouble and Zack was always in jail for hurting people." A strange look of realization appears on his face before it twists into rage.

"You went behind my back and did research! Didn't you!"

* * *

**A/N:** Rgimnrigmdvbgtyrtetet. This chapter is Late, short and it sucked. Not my best :T This was basically a filler though.

Please review ;o


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** Here's chapter 9! Also, I got so many amazing O/C's, and they were all so amazing, but unfortunately, i can only choose one for Ally's ex. The ones everyone sent in, i loved them, but the winner is, _**Percabethfangirl**_. But his name was a little long, and so i gave him the nickname of 'Nathan'. Also, I wouldn't mind using the other 'Crazy ex's' as well, because there's gonna be a twist. *Smiles evilly* Ahem, anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I stare at his ghostly form, frazzled and confused. He was going to yell at me, for trying to help him? I almost got hurt by Dallas, and he wants to _yell_ at me? For trying to _help_ him?!

"Well!? Did you do research, behind my back, without permission!?" He shouts again, and I narrow my eyes at him, standing up swiftly, ignoring the pain of my wrist and arm.

"Yes, Austin. I did research. And you shouldn't fucking care either! I was trying to help you!"

"There's nothing to help! I was killed in 1993! You can't do anything about it now!"

"You think i care? MAYBE i was trying to see whether I could trust Dallas!?"

He glares at me, his figure turning black, before he speaks again. "You did it without permission. You had no right. You have to tell me before you do anything."

"What the fuck? What? Now I'm your property? You don't fucking own me! You asshole!" I yank the papers and slap them on the ground, grabbing my purse and keys, before stalking up the stairs. Getting to my room, I grab ahold of my doornob and walk into the room, slamming the door shut and leaning my back against the door.

How dare he?

I was trying to help, and he wants to pull this shit?

Fuck that.

Yanking the door open, i stomp down the hall and down the stairs, reaching the front door i pull it open and slam it shut. Breathing heavily because of anger, I walk to my car and shut the door, turning the key into the ignition and driving to the parking lot for a park.

Getting out of my car, and pulling my purse and keys with me, i stroll quietly and as calmly as i can, down the sidewalk path, before sitting beside an old, withered dying tree. Tracing my finger along one of the jutting roots, i pull my book and pencil out of my bag, before starting to write a new song.**(A/N:**Ha c; FINALLY right?**)**

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me._

_You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

I was willing to try this crazy love story.

Because he made me happy.

And I loved him.

And he doesn't even fucking understand how hard this is on me. Knowing, that his murderers son, is out there, and that his son is out there, they could very well try to murder Austin's ghost form, and then, he'd be gone forever.

Where does that leave me?

I'd be a heartbroken, sloppy mess over a boy that's been dead for years.

He just doesn't understand why this hurts so much.

Without realizing the tears that were in my eyes, I stand, grabbing my book, pencil and purse, along with my keys, before walking to my car and driving home.

:::

Walking into the house, I see Trish who's getting ready to leave.

"Hey Ally, I got Dez to stay out of your ever so mysterious room. But now, I've got to go. If you want Dez to leave, you'll have to either plant video games and snacks in our room, or your gonna have to give him money to go out."

I smile a little at her, nodding. "Okay."

She smiles a bright, big, cheeky grin, before frowning slightly. "Have you been crying?"

Frowning, i wipe my eyes and cheeks, before looking up at her. "Pft.. no.. Uh.. ANYWAYS, have fun at work!" I shout, pushing her out the door and closing it quickly.

Sighing, I set my book down on the page I had just gotten done writing on, along with the song page, writing the meaning for the lyrics as well.

_Dear diary, _

_I may be 18 but honestly? I could care less. This is frustrating. I tried to help, and he yelled at me. He's never yelled at me, and in all honesty, i think i was scared of him at that moment. I don't know how i'll face him, but i know i have to. He just doesn't understand. _

_These lyrics, explain some of the feelings that I've been feeling. _

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me._

I giggle, reading over those lyrics again and writing what they mean.

_It's basically corresponding with me and Austin. 'I know its hard to remember, The people we used to be'. Austin had told me that he had trouble remembering who he was at first, but when he'd seen all the papers and pictures about and of him, he kept getting little flashbacks. _

_You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_

_This corresponds with what i was thinking the first time Austin mentioned me staying with him. I had specifically told him, it was to late to try, since he was.. dead.. but he said he was willing to try if i was. _

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick. _

_And this, corresponds to what i'm thinking now. He didn't trust me. He didn't want me to help. He didn't think it was worth it. But to me, it is. I know this sounds crazy, but i love him. I love him more than i should, and it really kills me, to know that he doesn't trust me. I stayed strong, and I made it through his first few days of torment. I stuck around when he absolutely freaked me the hell out by possessing Dallas's body. I stuck around when he told me all of his stories, and I stuck around through everything._

_Le sigh. _

_This is so confusing! And Frustrating! And.. sad. _

_It makes me cry, knowing he doesn't want me, or trust me enough, to even try to help. He'd told me, he wanted his murderers names, and i wanted to help. I didn't think it would make such a big deal. _

_One conclusion is though: He doesn't trust me enough._

_Well, I'm done writing this depressing diary entry. _

_Bye diary._

_Sincerely, Ally._

"I'm sorry Ally. Please forgive me." A familiar male voice says, coming through the door.

"Austin it's okay. I don't care anymore."

"Hey Ally!" Dez shouts, running into the kitchen. "Do you have any money i can borrow?"

"Uh, yeah.," I say quietly, walking over to my purse and grabbing One hundred dollars and handing it to him.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour or two!" I shout after him, giggling quietly as he turns around and looks at me, with a devastated look on his face.

"Just call me when it's done!" He shouts a minute after, still looking conflicted, he drives away, and i chuckle, shutting the door and walking into the Kitchen.

"Ally, Please forgive me." Austin says again, and I sigh, setting the knife down. "Austin i have already forgiven you. I don't want to talk about this now though."

"We need to."

I sigh again, before releasing the hold i have on the knife and turning around to look at him. "I know your sorry, Austin. I know."

"No, You don't know the half of it. Ally, i didn't want you to interfere, because i care for you, and i know this could get dangerous for you. You got information and the faces about Dallas's father and his grandfather. Look at what he did to your wrist, because of it. He's crazy. And he's dangerous."

I look at his face, and see only sincerity and honestly. That's all it takes for me to know why he was angry. He was angry because he couldn't protect me. He couldn't help me. He wouldn't be able to save me.

But i would do anything for him.

And i would protect him, the best i could.

"I understand Austin, but i still want to protect and help you. I'm going to do anything I can to help you."

He chuckles and smiles. "There's nothing i can do to change your mind?"

"Nope." I smile and look at him, mesmerized by his beautiful brown eyes.

Our blissful moment was interrupted by a repetitive banging on my front door downstairs.

What the?

"Ally!" A voice bellowed from downstairs; a voice I never wanted to hear again.

Nathan's voice.

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review! :D I was going to wait til' tomorrow to post this :T But, I decided to post it today :p

I hope you enjoyed this chapter (:


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies! C: Okay, so my explanation for not being back or posting.. *Thinks for about ten minutes* Aha! *Points my finger into the air* I was attacked! By ninjas ._. ... Nah, but seriously, LONG STORY SHORT, I fell in-love with Anime. I've watched like, Thirty DIFFERENT shows, NOT INCLUDING the seasons for those episodes.. If you counted them, it'd be like, at Two-hundred already.. I know,.. It's horrible.. I'm to the point where i WISH life WAS an Anime.. It's honestly ridiculous, but i love it anyhow. I wouldn't be surprised if the little people in my brain are whispering, 'She's so devoted' every a new show comes onto my screen. This is probably one of the longest Author's notes, ex-cluding the Shout-outs and stuff like that.. Um anyways, I'm so very, very, very sorry! ;o

This chapter may contain slight violence and mild cursing, (When have i ever NOT cussed in my stories? ;T I have a cursing problem.. I sometimes shout, 'I'll put a curse on you' at people that bug me, because of this anime I watched.. Grr..) OH, and ALSO, this will have a slight sex/rape thing..

It's horrible and I'm terribly sorry if this offends anyone. That Particular scene, will be in Italics.

* * *

"ALLY!"

Nathan's voice calls again, and the banging gets louder, before I hear a loud _crash_ and the sound of splintering, broken wood being crashed, sliding across the floor.

"Ally! Where the fuck are you!? I know your here! When i find you, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

I shrink back into the kitchen table, trembling slightly.

_**Flashback.**_

** (A/N:** **This will most likely be very detailed. If you can't take violence, vulgar words or slight sexual scenes please skip until it says that the vulgar scene is over)**

_Cold, dark blue eyes flash dangerously, as he grabs her hair roughly, pulling her up so he feet lift above the ground. "You think you can get away that easily!? You stupid bitch!" He slings her light body into the wall, laughing mercilessly as a loud crack sounds across the room. _

_"Y-You think, I'm gonna let some whore leave, without letting me get what I want!?" _

_He stalks up to her, grabbing her by her neck and lifting her into the air._

_"Hell no!" _

_He slams her back against the concrete wall, hand still planted firmly around her neck as she squirms, trying to scream. He pushes her legs apart, pushing his way between her legs, he grabs her arms harshly, slamming them against the wall above her head. _

_"Shut the fuck up and stop squirming! Unless you want to watch me kill your family before your very own eyes! It'll be over soon!" _

_She goes limp in his arms, clenching her mouth shut and closing her eyes, letting silent tears sweep down her bruised cheeks. _

_"Good girl.." _

_He whispers huskily, wrapping her limp, numb legs around his waist, he pushes her head back, smirking at the loud 'Crack' that echos through the room, as her head contacts harshly with the cement. _

_Tracing his tongue along her jaw, he licks up to her ear, sucking on it roughly, before biting down on it hard. She whimpers quietly from pain, before he tastes the tang of blood. He pulls his head back, licking his lips, he trails soft, open-mouthed kisses along her neck, nipping, biting and bruising her neck. _

_"See, baby? This would have been nice and gentle, if you'd have just let me have my way.." _

_He lifts her back up from the wall, yanking her shirt off of her pale, broken body, he rips it, throwing it to the side, examining her small chest and the slight curve of her maturing hips. _

_He fists her dark brown locks into his hand, yanking her up and throwing her on the rickety, broken down bed, before pulling his shirt over his head and moving so he towers above her. _

_Moving his hands behind her, he unclasps her bra and tosses it to the side, grabbing onto her wrists and squeezing them as she goes to cover her chest. _

_"If you do that again," He breathes, moving his lips to her ear, "I'll kill them.." He bites down harshly on her ear lobe, and she whimpers, holding back the tears that want to spill down her cheeks. _

_He grabs her thighs harshly, leaving dark purple bruises on her, before he goes to take off her shorts. _

_**(A/N: No more detailed vulgar scences)**  
_

_"Police! Open up, or we're breaking it down!" A loud voice booms, and the blonde headed boy curses under his breathe, moving to look out of the window. _

_"Dammit!" He whisper shouts, looking at the broken girl lying on the bed, he moves to grab her, before a loud crash echoes throughout the room. _

_"ALLY!?" A loud, angry voice shouts, before it trails off, catching sight of the mess in front of them. _

_**End Of Flashback.**  
_

"There you are, my little Ally-cat!" _**  
**_

A loud, deep, booming voice shouts, the owner stepping into the kitchen.

His deep blue eyes flash in the kitchen light, as he steps into the room, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Man, do you know how hard it was to find you? Tsk Tsk, Ally-cat. You should have known, my dear, you can't run from me." He lifts up from the door frame, and smiles sadistically at her.

She trembles more visibly, only barely able to whisper the name that's been playing in her mind on replay, "Nathaniel Prowell."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry, to those of you that didn't get to read like, all of this chapter, this was a filler but it was very much needed. I have the next chapter in mind already, so i'll get working on that right away.. I hope you didn't hate this.

Honestly, this episode was really hard to write. I hated this chapter, not only because it's small, but because of the flashback. It honestly frightened me, having to write this..

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter c;

* * *

"Glad to see you remember me, babe."

He remarks loudly, leaning his body against the door frame again, before turning towards the shaken girl.

"Wh-when did they let you out!? Why?! How the hell did you find me?!"

She shouts loudly, straightening her posture and crossing her arms, she glares at the blondes shocked face, freezing as her deep chocolate brown eyes meet his cold, dark blue ones.

"You've got a backbone now, huh, babe? Never thought that would happen, but I don't think it's gonna last."

He whispers coldly, standing up straight and stalking towards her.

"To answer your question's though, I was bailed out. Just a month ago, I got to call my ex, and She bailed me out, cos i promised her one thing.. Revenge.. I promised her, that I would hurt you, until you wanted death, then, I would do what I planned to do all those years ago. Ally, do you really wanna know how I found you?"

She trembles, and swallows the lump in her throat, glaring at him, "Yes." She growls, and he chuckles, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Here's your answer." He murmurs, pulling what looks like pictures from his pocket.

She grabs the pictures, observing them, before gasping and covering her face with her hands, sliding down onto her knees.

"M-Mason! L-Liz? WHY?!" She screams, Standing up and marching so she stands in front of Nathan, she pokes her finger in his face and screams, "Did you not torture me enough when we were together?! Did you not hurt me enough, when you almost fucking raped me!? Did you not hurt me enough, when you had my parents killed?! Tell me Nathan, Tell me, WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?! I loved you! I loved you and you ruined my life! Your the worst thing that has ever happened to me, and I wish I had never met you! What the fuck do you think you accomplished here!? Your a PATHETIC, NO GOOD, RETARDED, BITCH that needs to rot in hell, for life! Your a degrading, incompetent fool, who thinks that just because he's supposedly sexy, he can fuck any girl he wants, whenever he wants. Well let me tell you this, HONEY, Your just a no good, stupid low-life that thinks he's the shit cos he's a BULLY!"

She lets the tears slip down her face, before pushing past him and rushing into her room. Running into her closet, she grabs a box and runs back downstairs, before shoving it on the floor and pulling out a letter.

"This.. This, Nathan, is from your mother. She wrote it to me. This, this was one of the only reasons why i forgave you for that little bit. But now, Fuck you, and fuck forgiving you. I hate you, Nathan. I will NEVER forgive you for this."

She looks up at him, seeing his gaze on the letter, she holds it out to him, before covering her head, letting the sobs wrack through her body.

_'Dear Ally, _

_I am so sorry, for what my son has done to you. But please, Don't hold it against him. His father was the same, and he grew up thinking it was okay to make a girl cry. He thought, that if he could do what his father did, before he left, he would get his fathers acceptance. I know, You're probably wondering, 'Why should I forgive him?' well, all I'm saying is, please, please, let this go and move on. Forget about him, and everything he has ever done, because in reality, if you continue to think about it, It will ruin your Stability and it will hurt your sanity. You'll be constantly afraid of men, and you won't be able to live a normal life. Always wondering if all men are the same.. Anyway, darling, I won't say I'm proud Of Nathaniel, because in truth we both know this is a horrible, horrible thing to do.. I'm so sorry he did that to you. Ally, I truly did love you, and i thought you were perfect for him, but i guess that isn't so. _

_Your a wonderful, young lady. Live your life to the fullest, and don't let any man step on you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Sasha Prowell.'_

She glares at him, as he steps closer to her. He steps closer still, ignoring her glare, before yanking her up by her hair and pulling her face level to his. She closes her eyes and fight the tears that want to stream down, before listening to what he's saying.

"I don't care about what my mother says, Allyson. She can go to hell and rot. I didn't vouch for her to be proud of me. I only wanted my dad to be proud!"

She whimpers and growls out, "And do you think he's happy now!? Your mother told me he hit girls, but he didn't rape and hurt them like you do! Your playing with their emotions, and then breaking them down. Your causing them to kill themselves and go into emotional trauma! Did you father ever do that?!"

He growls and throws her against the wall, causing a huge _'Crash' _to sound within the house, before he speaks coldly.

"My father loves me! He's proud of me! He's GOT To be! I'm doing everything he used to do to mom!"

He walks up to her, and slaps her, before dropping next to her and grabbing her arm.

"Now, Ally dear, how many times do you think i should slam you against this wall, in order to break your bones?"

Ally closes her eyes, and waits for him to do something, before blacking out.

~.~ _Austin ghostly momento while in Ally's body _~.~

Nathan picks her up, intending to throw her across the room, before she gasps loudly and twitches violently, her eyes turn a bright green, and her body becomes lighter, before she disappears from his grasp.

The blonde boy in the girls body giggles from behind him, and taps his right shoulder, smiling at him.

"Wh-what happened t-to your eyes, Ally!?"

The boy blinks and smiles within her body, before chanting in a low and evil voice,

"I'm not Ally."

Then, he lifts his hands, smirking at the choked, gurgling sound coming from the boys throat.

"Now, look here, Nathan. I've something to tell you.," He releases his choke hold from his throat, enough so he can hear, before growling out in an angry, evil voice, "If you so much as lay another finger on Ally, I'll kill you. I love her, and I will NOT stand for you to hurt her. Back off! Now, when i let you go, your to walk out of this house, and never come back! Got it?"

"Y-Yes!" Nathan chokes out, stuttering and shaking, he drops to the floor, and he breathes heavily, gasping for breathe, before bolting to the door.

"This isn't over!" He yells, "This isn't over, and I will be back!"

Releasing Ally from his hold, Austin stares at her, sorrow and pity in his heart.

"He's gone, Ally." Austin murmurs sweetly, and she shudders, gasping for breathe behind tears. "But he'll be back.. He always comes back!"

* * *

**A/N:** This one, was horrible, In my opinion. I hope you enjoy it though, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But, I have news (: Those of you that have read my story, 'Ally's Revenge' should know that I deleted it, because it was horrible and All over the place. BUT, I'm re-writing it! (: It's different, but I think it's better! :D You should check out, my newest story, and re-write, titled, 'Ally's Sweet, Sweet Revenge'

Anyways, Thank you so much for all the reviews on this story! I honestly love you all, and I'm sorry if you think this chapter was horrible. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the Nathan Incident. When Trish and Dez found out that Nathan had been to the house, they freaked. They started screaming orders at Ally like, _'Keep the doors and windows locked at all times!'_ and _'Don't trust any stranger!'_.

Trish was mortified by the bruises and scrapes on Ally's arms and neck, while Dez beat himself up about it. He had been there not even Ten minutes before he got there, but left the house because he wanted to play games.

He believes that it was his fault Ally had actually got hurt.

And through all of this, Ally hadn't said a word. Two weeks. Not a word. Not to Trish, who was constantly asking her what had happened. Not to Dez, who was worried sick. Not to Austin, who constantly stayed by her side and tried to sooth her mind.

She was positively terrified.

She'd go from stony and still, to trembling and teary.

Trish and Dez had seen the pictures of what Nathan and his friends did to Mason, Lizzy and their newborn baby, Zeke.

The baby, although not hurt, looked skinnier than a baby should be, and Mason and Lizzy had scratches and bruises all over them. Mason and his crew had beaten the information out of them, and then left them in the house, where Mason's parent's best friends found them.

They were safe, because Mason had called, but.. he was worried.

Not only had Ally fallen into a silent, scared shell, but she'd shut everyone out.

When Trish had gotten a call from Mason, saying that he and his family would be there in a day or so, she was relieved, but also worried.

What would they do if Ally didn't respond to them? What lengths would they have to go to, to save Ally? That Petite, fragile, harmless Ally? The one that went to great lengths to please her friends, and the one, that was almost brutally raped.

To say Trish was relieved, when Mason and Lizzy knocked on the door, was an understatement.

She'd swung the door open and pointed them to Ally's room, where she sat, frozen and cold.. Terrified.

When Mason finally got to the room, he'd swung the door open and stared at Ally, who had turned and let her mouth hang open.

"Mason.." She whispered, letting tears slide down her face. "It's a hallucination.." She'd murmur after.. "Just like before." Then she'd screamed.

She'd scream, and scream, and scream.

She fell to her knees, curling into herself, terrified.

She'd lost her brother. She'd lost Lizzy. Her parents.. Her everything.

Was that arms wrapping around her? Was that her brother's voice shushing her screams? Was that Lizzy's voice, asking what the hell happened? Was that Austin's brown eyes she could see? Was that a Babies cry she'd heard just then?

She stopped screaming, and went to crying.

Sobs and coughs wracking her body. Tears coming from her eyes like a never ending waterfall. Whimpers and cries falling from her bruised, purple lips.

"Ally, please.. Calm down, It's me.. Mason. I'm here for you, Honey. Please calm down. I'm fine.. I'm here for you honey.." She'd hear the whispers, and she'd whimper, whispering back, "It's all in my head.. he's gone.. Mason's gone.."

She blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:** Jeez this chapter was short! D: Please review though, and I'll try to post the next chapter today too.


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

* * *

When Ally had awoke the next day, she'd woken up to bright light and white walls. To the nasty smell of metal and cleaning supplies.

Groaning, Ally tried to push herself up, realizing her wrists and ankles were pinned down. She looked up, examining the room and realizing she was in the hospital.

Confused, she'd twist her head around and gasp at the sight of Mason, Lizzy, Trish and Dez in the chairs beside her bed. A small, brown haired baby in Lizzy's skinny arms.

She smiled.

"Ally?" A voice murmurs, and she looks up, seeing Trish awake and looking at her.

"Trish.." She croaks, and coughs harshly, realizing her throat was dry. Suddenly, Mason jumps up, as well as Dez, eyes wide as they stare at Ally's sweat-covered forehead, and wide brown eyes.

Ally, meeting Mason's eyes, smiles a little, before sobbing. "Mason.." She leans her head back and he jumps up, rushing over to her, wanting to make her believe he's there. "Your alive!" She screams, coughing and trying to wrap her small arms around him, sobbing when the straps stop her.

She flails around, yanking at the straps, and sobbing when she can't release them. Giving up, she slumps back, eyes closed and tears running down her face. "Why am I here?" She whispers, falling back into sleep before anyone can answer.

* * *

**Still 3rd Person, Masons Perspective**

Mason watches Ally struggle, frowning.

_I'm so sorry Ally.. _He thinks sadly, closing his eyes. Turning, he looks at Trish and Dez, who are glaring at him.

"What?" He says, raising his eyebrows. Trish points at Ally, and he turns to see Ally passed out with tears falling from her eyes.

"Well," He says bitterly, "We can tell her she sleep cries now." He kicks the air, pissed.

He'd been weak, giving the information up of where Ally was to save his wife and son. Shaking his head and grabbing at his hair frustratingly at his light brown hair.

_Why was I so fucking stupid!?_ He screams at himself in his mind, _Am I really so willing to let my sister be raped and killed for my family?_ He sighs frustrated.

Yes, yes he was so willing as to do so. If he'd ever have to choose between Ally and his family, maybe he'd pick the latter. He'd save his wife and baby, before Ally. He'd done it just now when Nathan came to his home with a knife in hand and a smirk on his rage-twisted face.

_I'm a horrible fucking person. _He punches at his head where his hand had recently been. _It's supposed to be FAMILY FIRST! Family.. Liz and Zeke.. are my family now.._ Letting a tear slip down his cheek, he lets out a shaky breathe and clenches his eyes shut.

_I almost lost Ally.. and I have a feeling, that when all of this is through, I'm going to lose her.._ somehow..

Suddenly, a hand is placed on his shoulder, and he looks up to see Lizzy and their beautiful baby boy, Zeke.

Zeke Lee Taylor.

Yes, When Lizzy and Mason had gotten married, He'd taken her last name, instead of his parents. At the time, it seemed like a good idea.. but he was about to lose the only other 'Dawson' family member he had left.

First his mother and father, now that you think about it, That was Ally's fault, but It actually wasn't.

It was Mason and His father that had stopped Nathan from raping Ally. They'd burst the door to that abandoned, ramshackle house and stopped him, Mason protecting his little Seventeen year old sister and shouting his hate to the blonde that almost stole his beloved little sisters virtue.

Looking up at Lizzy now though, he doesn't know what's more important to him.

The little sister he'd always had and tried to protect. The little sister that did everything she could to keep Mason out of trouble and save. The one that had saved him from a car accident beforehand, and the one that reminded him so much of both his mother and his father.

Ally had their mother's big, brown doe eyes and dad's dark brown hair. She had their mother's petite form and strong mind.. all the while having dad's love for music and pictures. Both of their sense of strategy and braveness.

Mason smiles at Lizzy, before looking at Ally.

Looking at Ally now, he realized the one thing he wished would never happen.. She looked broken. She seemed broken. She probably felt broken. Her eyes had lost that lively, happy spark, just as they had, the time they rescued her from Nathan.

Thinking back, she hadn't been this bad before.

Was it because of what Nathan had done to Mason?

In Mason's mind, It wasn't easy to intercept.

Sure, he'd be devastated if what happened to him, happened to her, but.. He had Lizzy and Zeke now. They'd take care of him.. make sure he was alright.. and he loved Lizzy with all of his heart.

Shaking his head, he frowns.

_Who could ever be more important than my Lizzy? _

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd realized he could hear a name being whispered inside of him.

_Ally._

Ally could be more important than Lizzy.

Was she?

Would Mason choose Ally over Lizzy, if he had to? Or would he just let her fall into despair and.. whither away?

He didn't know. He was confused. Scared. And more than anything, horrified. He never thought he'd ever have to try to rationalize who was more important to him. More than anything, he'd never thought he'd have to choose over whether letting Ally die within herself, or protect her and turn her back into that strong, independent women she used to be.

But then again.. they wouldn't be in this mess.. She wouldn't be in this mess.. If Mason could have just kept his mouth shut and been defiant.

Ally was the successful one of the two. The smart one.

Even father had noticed this, because he'd given everything to Ally.

Mason hadn't cared, and never would have.

But, sitting here, in this hospital room with his little sister in a hospital bed.. he'd wondered just how much of a good idea it was.. to protect himself and his family.

Lizzy and Mason were bigger and stronger than Ally, and Lizzy had told him not to tell Nathan the whereabouts of Ally, but as soon as Nathan pulled the knife out he poured everything out.

Maybe he did think Lizzy was more worth it.

He just couldn't rationalize who was more worth it.

Looking at Ally now, he smiles softly.

At least - For now - Ally was safe.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter :O Wow, c; Two chapters in one day? I'm surprised myself! ;o Please review! ALSO, PLEASE Read my other story, 'Ally's sweet, sweet Revenge'. (:


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**3rd POV, Lizzy's perspective**

* * *

She couldn't be anymore disappointed in Mason.

But watching him sit there, beating himself up, she couldn't bare to see him like that. Standing, She'd walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her, probably startled and smiles, eyes distant.

She watches him, as he watches Ally.

Finally, she removes her hand and walks over to Ally.

"Oh Ally.." She whispers sadly. "I'm so sorry this happened to you.." She takes the back of her hand, and strokes Ally's face. Ally lets out a breathe, and snuggles against Lizzy's hand.

Lizzy smiles and giggles a little, whisking the bangs from Ally's eyes softly.

Closing her eyes, Lizzy lets out a breathe and opens them with tears on the brink of spilling from her eyes.

Lizzy didn't know what she would do, if Ally had died.

When Lizzy seen Ally, laying on the floor, screaming and crying, she'd realized how broken she was. Lizzy knew, distinctively, that it was - Partially - Mason's fault, but she didn't think of that.

Mason had given up the information to save her and their beautiful baby boy.

Be that as it may, though, Lizzy wasn't so sure it was the right decision. If it had come down to it, and she was in the position to save her brother, she would have kept silent and protected her brother, most likely.

Not that Mason had made the wrong decision.

Truth be told, Lizzy was touched, and - To a certain extent - happy. He'd told Nathan where his little sister was to keep Lizzy safe, and although she thought it was stupid and un-rational, she danced with joy inside her head. If it had been possible, she could probably say that it made her love him more.

Lizzy smiles softly, and observes Ally's bruised face.

_But then again, maybe he'd made the wrong decision this time._ She thinks sadly, frowning. Tracing the finger marks and bruises on her neck, she closes her eyes. _How could someone do this to one, small girl?_

Mason and Lizzy, were both in their twenties.

Mason being Twenty-five and Lizzy Twenty-three. Yes, they were what some people would say, Young people, but they were bigger than the - Oh so petite - Ally Dawson.

When a pain-filled groan escapes Ally's lips, Lizzy shoots her eyes open, and bends over the bed.

"Ally?" She whispers questioningly.

As if to answer her question, Ally opens her eyes slowly, pain and a cold, dull, lifeless glint in her eyes. "Liz.." Ally murmurs quietly, a soft cold edge to it, before she closes her eyes again.

Lizzy backs up, shocked.

Had that really happened? Was she really so upset to see her? Was this about Mason? Or was it the pain? Was Ally happy to see Lizzy?

Looking up, she notices that Trish and Dez are glaring at her.

She frowns, and looks at Mason, who's eyes are trained on Ally.

* * *

**3rd POV, Trish's Perspective**

It was Lizzy's fault.

All. Her. Fault.

Keeping her eyes trained on Lizzy, Trish keeps a scowl and a glare on her face.

Had Lizzy been smart enough to keep herself and her son and her husband out of harms way, Ally would be her usual lively self, not sitting in a damned hospital bed. Curling her lip back at the mere thought of Mason's explanation to how Nathan found them, she shakes her head, glaring at Mason as well.

_Seems like Mason doesn't know the term 'Family before friends'._ She snarls bitterly in her head, before sighing and shaking her head, looking at Ally.

Her body, bruised and battered. Her face, scratched and bruised. Her lips, purple, as if she were dead, and chapped.

Shutting her eyes, Trish shakes her head and goes over the conversation she'd had with Mason.

**Flashback.**

_"So, Trish, now that we've established that Liz, the baby and I are alright, how's Ally?" Mason's worried voice says into the phone, and Trish frowns, opening Ally's door and watching her as she stares straight ahead at the wall. _

_"Uh.. Mason, She fine, Physically.. Mentally I'm not so sure. Also, I want to know how the hell that bastard found out where the hell she was and how the fuck he got out. I mean, Dammit M, He tried to fucking rape her! Did you see how many broken bones and bruises she had!?" She whispers angrily into the receiver, eyes alight with rage._

_"Well.. Uhm," Mason coughs awkwardly, "I.. I told him where to find her." He murmurs quietly, and she curls her lip back._

_"WHAT?!" She screams, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! DO YOU KNOW THE STATE OF HEALTH SHE'S IN?! SHE'S NOT EATING, SLEEPING OR DRINKING ANYTHING, SHE'S NOT TALKING! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" She closes her eyes, trying to calm the rage and betrayal she felt. _

_"Trish.. they.. They held a knife up to Liz's throat.. I.. I couldn't let them hurt her.." Mason whispers brokenly into the phone, eyes shadowed with grief. _

_Trish, both not believing what she was hearing and pissed beyond recognition screams, "It's supposed to be 'Family before friends!' and 'Blood is thicker than water!'. How could you rat your sister out, you fucker! Lizzy was not worth it! Damn you, Mason! Fuck you! You'd better get your ass the fuck into this house and fix your damn sister, because I've tried everything I fucking can. She's frozen. Terrified. BECAUSE OF YOU!" Closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe, she snaps her eyes open. "You'd better fix this, M. If not, I'm going to be the one going to jail for murder. For killing You, Liz, Nathan and the fuckers that bailed him out. Ally is my best friend, Practically my sister, and if she stays like this, because she thinks her brothers dead or something, I'll murder you. It's not a threat, it's a fucking promise. Now get your ass on a plane, and get over here. Don't even think about making me call you again. Goodbye. I expect to see you soon, oh great betrayer." She bites out harshly and quietly, before removing the phone from her ear and clicking the 'End call' button._

__**End of Flashback.**

You could call Trish harsh, rude or anything you wanted to. But she would never betray a friend. And she most definitely wouldn't break the promise she made. She would kill them. All of them, if Ally didn't get better.

Sighing, Trish stands and walks to Ally's bed, grabbing her hand and laying her head on the bed, before drifting into a sleep, where Ally was dead and gone, and Trish was on a killing spree.

_If Ally doesn't come out of this alive and well, someone is going to pay. _

* * *

**A/N:** Wooooosh c; I hope you enjoyed this! :O I enjoyed writing Trish's perspective c: Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** I have a treat for you in this chapter! :D Because some of it is in AUSTIN'S PERSPECTIVE! (: So, You'll be getting his feelings, thoughts, and whatever else ;p So, Yeah.. I hope you enjoy this chapter c;

**3rd POV, Austin's perspective**

* * *

Watching from the sidelines and in the shadows as Nathan had done that to Ally.. Just thinking of it made his blood boil.

Ever since Ally had moved into his - Their - house, he could put up with people in the house. He could endure - For Ally's sake - Dez and Trish's childish antics.. but if she'd expected him to stand by, and allow that asshole to hurt her, she was wrong.

Alright, _maybe_ he went a little over the top with the whole abducting Ally's body thing, but it was necessary. He would have done far more horrible things to her - Had Austin not stepped in.

Austin hadn't said this to Ally - And now that he thought about it, he was glad he fogged up Ally's hearing when he was in her body - but he seriously loved the small, frail girl.

When Nathan had touched her.. Austin felt the rage in his stomach heighten and start to boil. He'd never felt - Or even had to control - that type of rage before, so when his translucent skin started to simmer and flicker, he did the one thing that flashed into his head - Took control of Ally and saved her.

Being in Ally's body, felt different from everyone else's. When he was in her body, he felt pleasure even over the rage. Like her soul was trying to sooth the broken heart of a broken soul.

A hopeless, broken soul.

Although, the same feeling overcame him when he'd taken control of one of the girls that had came into the house because she was curious. She was a beautiful little thing, and Austin had vaguely recognized her.

Her friends had called her Casandra.

Beautiful blonde hair and striking blue eyes.. but something had been wrong. Her eyes had tear streaks down them, and she was carrying a little baby girl. She'd called her Cassidy.

When Casandra had gotten to the Attic, Austin had gotten curious, so he'd stayed by her side.

_Flashback._

_She climbed the stairs, slowly and carefully. Holding up the slender candle she was holding, she looked at the bloodstained floorboards and let tears slide down her face. _

_"Oh Austin.." She'd murmured. "Why'd it have to be you?," She lowered herself to her knees, tears flowing down her face. "Why couldn't they have just left you alone? Then you'd still be here.. with me.. and your.. your newborn daughter.. Cassidy.." _

_She'd coughed then, sobs wracking her skinny body. _

_"I need you, Austin..," She closed her eyes, before screaming, "Show me your still with me! Show me your still there! Austin I need you! PLEASE!" _

_Austin had slowly edged closer to her, materializing slowly, before appearing before her. _

_"Casandra.." He'd whispers, eyes full of concern and confusion. She snapped her eyes open, lifting her head slowly. "Austin!?" She gasped, reaching her hands out and sobbing when her hands ran straight through his transparent skin. _

_Her eyes filled with more tears and she leans back, holding up her - Their - baby. "This is your daughter, Austin.." Then, she jumped up, her eyes and nose red and puffy, before she stumbled backwards. _

_She screams, arm flailing and the other clutching the baby to her chest._

_End of flashback._

Austin had acted on a split reaction, jumping forward and mixing with her broken soul, but he protected her and stopped her from falling down the steep wooden stairs.

Feeling a flow of pleasure, he held on, walking to the door while observing the small child in his arms. She'd fit perfectly, and her soft cries showing him she was unharmed. When the baby had opened her eyes, crystal blue with sandy blonde hair, he'd stopped, frozen.

_Cassidy.._

Austin had a child.

Her name was Cassidy, and her mother, Casandra, was still alive.

He had no clue about her.. but he remembered Cassidy..

His little girl.

* * *

**3'rd POV, Ally's Perspective**

"Ally.." She hears a murmur, and opens her eyes to see Trish and Dez hovering above her. "Trish..," She croaks, "Dez.. How are you?" She murmurs before coughing and causing spasms to roll throughout her body.

Dez chuckles bitterly, self-hate and loathing sparking in his eyes. "We should be the ones asking you that question, Alls." He comments dryly, before looking at her with sadness and regret in his eyes.

"I'm so so sorry Ally! If I hadn't left! If only I hadn't left! This whole situation would have been stopped." Ally sits up, wincing from pain in her ribs before rasping softly, "It's not your fault Dez. I know Nathan. He probably had a hideout and was sitting there waiting for everyone but me to leave the house. It was inevitable."

Dez shakes his head, closing his eyes. "Besides," Ally comments acidly, "You aren't the one that gave away where I was. Who did, anyways? Was is Lizzy? She's the only one that would. Mason wouldn't do that to me."

She watches Trish and Dez share a look, before the door bursts open and Mason, with tear streaks down his face screams, "I'm sorry Ally!"

Ally smiles, shooting a puzzled look at him. "For what? It's not like your the one that told Nathan where I moved." Mason's face becomes pained, before he looks at the floor. "But I did, Ally. I'm the one that told him where to find you.."

Ally's face contorts into disbelief, before changing to one of betrayal and sadness. "But.. but why?" She whispers sadly, eyes looking at the ceiling and tears sliding down her face. He pauses, before whispering in a pained voice, "To save Lizzy.."

She freezes, eyes filling with anger and disbelief, before she snaps, standing up and glaring at him, cold, angry tears sliding down her face. "To save her!? She's not your sister!"

"She didn't get my parents killed either!" He screams at her, and she stops, mouth agape. "I-I'm sorry! A-Ally.. I didn't m-mean that.." He whispers, and she shakes her head, cold dread and heartbreak in her eyes. She looks up at him, and he flinches back from the pain in her eyes.

"You think I wanted them killed? You think I don't miss them? Hell, Mason! If you wanted them alive, then you shouldn't have let father stop Nathan! You should have let Nathan rape and kill me for his own personal fucking joy! You think that mom and dad's death didn't scar me? You think that I would have let that happen if I could have stopped it?! WELL I COULDN'T STOP IT!" She screams, eyes alight with a strange, dead angry dull brown. "They were our parents! I never wanted them to leave me! I LOVED THEM! I MISSED THEM! I WOULD HAVE SAVED THEM IF I COULD! I WOULD HAVE MADE IT ME THAT WAS DEAD INSTEAD OF THEM IF I COULD!" She screams louder, staring at Mason.

"If i could have protected them, I would have Mason.. If I could have, I would have given them my life, instead of theirs," She whispers brokenly, "But I couldn't.." Falling to her knees, she whispers, "I couldn't. I couldn't protect them, and I couldn't protect you. I most certainly couldn't stop you from hating me, when you so very much already do. I'm sorry Mason, I'm sorry I couldn't protect them, and I'm sorry you hate me, but I couldn't. I couldn't even protect myself."

She bends over on her knees, hands on her face and a pained expression on her face. Mason moves closer to her, moving to hug her but she scrambles away from her, sadness etched into her face. "No, Mason.. Just go. Leave. Go home and never come back."

He gasps and moves back, eyes filled with disbelief. "Wh-what?"

She closes her eyes, speaking softly, regret and sadness tinging her voice, "Never come back."

* * *

**A/N: **Erm.. did you enjoy this? I really hope you did, and sorry if it's small o_e ALSO, There is a Poll, on my profile. It asks you what story of mine, when finished, I should write a sequel to. I won't do so unless you tell me you want one. So, PLEASE, answer which story you would like a sequel to, and thank you if you do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: ****THIS WHOLE AUTHORS NOTE WILL BE IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ ALL OF IT!******

So, since no one noticed my subtle hints on Austin's daughter, AHEM, Maybe this will help you recognize the hints given (;

- Feathery, sand blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

- Her name is**_ CASSIDY!_**

Hope that helped you c: ANYWAYS, I realize I disappeared for awhile ._. .. Yeah, sorry D: I hope none of you have left me, but I've been overwhelmed with work, and My internet might be taken away :T If that's the case, I have to back my stories up and freakin' write them on notepad, which I hate, but will do, if needed. In the mean time, I'm still going to apologize. I hope this makes up for the absence, but it may not.

Contestamoni (Contest ._.)! :O! Okay, so, as a surprise, I guess ._. , I want you all to answer three questions.

The first person to review with all the questions correct will get to create and/or be one of the main characters in the SEQUEL to this story! Oh yeah, after a lot of thought, I decided to try to make a sequel when I finish this..

The second person to review with three or less correct will also get to be a main character and they get to decide the name/characteristics/gender for the bad person in the sequel..

The third person to review with three or less correct will get to suggest what supernatural activity will be happening out of these choices ; Shapeshifting , Bending of the Elements (Airbending, Earthbending, Firebending, ect.) , Angels and Fallen angels (A war spontaneously combusts between the two species and Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez get caught in the middle of it) , or Vampires.

Question one: What do I think is over-rated? ROFL. Nah, that's not it, but random fun fact about myself, I think labels/being judgemental/being normal is overrated (: Just look up my twitter account! Username is _MynamebeHailey_. Anyways, on with the real first question.. What is the name of the song with these lyrics? - "_Standing there_  
_Scratching your head_  
_Blood shot eyes, drunk with regret_  
_(hanging yourself , turn deep over the edge)"_

Second question - Austin dragged Trish from her room in the earlier chapters. Why do you think he did this? (No definite answer. Give your best guess, this does not count. There will be four questions.)

Third question - What songs have I used in this story so far?

Fourth question - In this story, Austin was born in what year?

Random fifth question - How old would Austin be now? [ 2012 (Subtract) _ (Equals) _ ]

ALSO, I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! My computer has been messed up and the internet doesn't work. I cant redownload microsoft because of this reason. Please don't hate me, but please enjoy this.

**3rd POV, Nathan's Perspective**

* * *

"Hello?" Nathan's deep, manly voice crackles into the phone. "Are you there?" He asks, pulling the phone away and looking at the screen. It flashes, an 'Unknown number' popping up, before he clicks the 'Talk' button.

"Talk." He growls, before he coughs, hands flying to his bruised throat.

"Is this Ally's ex, Nathan? My name is Dallas. I need to ask you a few questions." Nathan narrows his eyes, scoffing into the phone. "No thanks, buddy, I'm not one to let someone interrogate me."

Dallas smirks, brown eyes glittering maliciously. "You would if you want revenge on the whore Ally." He bites into the phone, tone sharp. Nathan growls, narrowing his eyes. "Keep talking."

Dallas smiles evilly, curling his free hand into a fist. "I know that bitch is keeping something from us. I just know it. Well, I have a plan. If your in on it, I'll give you Ally when I'm done with her." Nathan curls his lip back. "No 'When I'm done with hers' dude, she's mine. I may be pissed at her but she is mine. I will make her mine."

Dallas tightens his hands around the cellphone, lip curling back before he lets out a deep, angry breathe. "Fine.." He bites out. "Now, tell me, what do you know about Ally?"

-x-

Dallas bites his lip as he walks into the hospital, letting tears slip down his cheeks. Holding the flowers and chocolates up, he stops at the desk, asking for Ally's room number, before getting directions to her room. Smiling wickedly as he walks down the hall, he steps into the bathroom, pulling on a ski-mask and a pair of gloves, before pulling his hood up and locking the door. Pulling down the 'baby changing station', he pulls his backpack off and sets the laptop on the table and connects the flash drive Nathan's girl Tilly gave him.

Quickly hacking into the mainframe, Dallas disconnects the camera's and alarms, before erasing the footage of him walking into the hospital and asking for Ally's room. Biting his lip, Dallas quickly deactivates all alarms to the windows, before opening the footage files. Dallas cocks his eyebrow as he watches Ally scream at her brother, intrigued to turn the volume on. He quickly shrugs the idea off, before setting the footage in Ally's room to be frozen on the footage of her sleeping. He smiles victoriously, before exiting off the files and pulling the flash drive from the USB port.

Slipping the flash drive and mini laptop into his bag, he pulls it onto his back and pulls the ski-mask off, quickly wiping down everything in the bathroom that he touched with a baby wipe. Pulling the door open he snatches the chocolates and flowers up, walking to Ally's room, slipping inside her door and laying the flowers and chocolates on the table beside her bed. He glares down at the brunette, pressing a button installed into one of the flower stems, and watching the gas slowly extract before he runs from the room, shutting the door behind him. He smiles, before strolling casually down the hall and out of the hospital.

Pulling his cellphone out as he exits, he dials Nathan's number. "Its done." He says, smirking into the voice. _"Good. Don't let me down when you go back in there, Dallas. If my men get caught, I'm turning you in."_ Dallas chuckles, eyes flashing at the threat. "Don't worry. They won't get caught."

-x-

Dallas slowly walks up to the dormant hospital, eyes scanning the streets for any signs of life. Biting his lip under the ski-mask, he dials the code he knew so well into the back door of the hospital before walking in, closing it slowly. Running up the stairs to the -_ Jesus!_ - top floor, he pushes the roof door open, propping it open with a nearby brick. Pulling the rope from his shoulders, he ties one end to a big, concrete pole before creeping to the edge of the building, throwing the other end down and watching as figures dressed in black slither to it, climbing up it silently. He smiles in victory as the top one stops, pushing an unlocked window open and jumping in.

Crossing his arms, Dallas waits for ten minutes, before he sees a police cruiser creeping down the Alley. Cursing quietly, Dallas pulls the dormant rope up, untying it and running for the stairs. Reaching Ally's floor, he runs to her room, slowly walking into her room, just in time to see the leader peak his head down and have his eyes land on the police officer talking to a women dressed in a pink robe. Whispering quietly, "He'll only be here a few moments." Dallas says, before he hears a car down slam and the rev of an engine. Smiling in victory, he watches as the police officers car lights dim, before he's gone altogether.

"C'mon," He whispers again, "Let's get the hell out of here."

-x-

**3'rd POV, Ally's Perspective**

Ally awoke in a large, dark room. Struggling to stand, she frowns, realizing her hands, ankles, and arms are tied down. She breathes in through her mouth, only to realize that her mouth is covered with tape. Struggling again, she pulls at her bonds, whimpering when the handcuffs around her wrists dig into her sensitive flesh. She tries to scream again, but it comes out muffled. Closing her eyes briefly, she starts when a loud voice echoes around the room. "Well well well," the familiar voice mocks. "Look who finally joined the living."

Ally's eyes go wide as her eyes search the room, before a tall, slender figure steps from the darkness. Ally shrinks into the bed, a muffled scream escaping her mouth as her eyes go wide in horror.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this, and I'm sorry if It's short! Also, I'd like to say that I will try to make it not as long a wait, but My computer is still down. I will try to update as soon as possible, though!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N: **Aaaah, so I see noone cares about this story anymore.. well, If I don't get any answers then, well, sorry, there won't be a sequel. This story is almost to its end! Probably about.. five.. six more chapters.

The winner of the contest was _Eliseke97!_ Congratulations! Message me what you want your character to be name, his looks, personality, who you want him to be and such..

Also, I thank_ DonutRain00_ for pushing me to continue writing. Aha. I can assure you, I'm very much alive (:

* * *

Ally stares, wide-eyed with fright as Tilly Thompson saunters over to the bed that she was currently strapped to. "Mmmhpph! Mphhm!" She screams, body flailing and pulling at her restraints with more vigor. Tilly laughs shrilly, her high pitched voice going at a high soprano. "You might as well give up, little Ally. You can't pull those restraints free, not with your.. condition." She smiles, her eyes flashing. "You know, I never really got why Nathan wanted you so badly, but now I do. Due to some.. enhancements.. to my lifestyle, I can tell that you just reek of innocence."

Ally's head fills with confusion as she examines Tilly, watching her lithe form closely. "Anyhow," Tilly says, boredom clear in her voice. "Your not reacting the way I wanted you to at you seeing me.. so perhaps I should.. liven up the act a little.." She smirks, flickering her eyes up to reveal glowing red eyes. "Now, I'm going to do, as you would say, interrogate you.." She smiles harshly before lunging at Ally.

* * *

**3rd POV, Austin Perspective **

Austin's transparent form paces the length of the living room, his heart wrenching with the separation from Ally. He'd never tried to go out of the house because the thought had never occurred to him to try but right now, he was strangely becoming set with the thought of it. For the sake of his sanity, he needed to know she was okay. The conversations he'd picked up from Ally's friends - Trish, Dez, Mason and Lizzy - simply wasn't comforting.. at all.

Call it a sixth sense, but he knew, _he just knew,_ that something was wrong. Completely and utterly.. _wrong._

How on earth was he supposed to protect her like this? Was this seriously all he could do? Sit here and do nothing while Ally was possibly in danger. No. He could do more. Floating to the room where he knew the ginger was, he speaks, "Your name is Dez, right?"

Dez jumps before turning around, eyes landing on Austin's almost-invisible form. "Y-y-your a -" Dez stutters, scrambling backwards, heart hammering in his chest. "G-g-g-gho-os-" Austin rolls his eyes, saying the word for him, "Ghost. Yes. Now, calm down, Dez."

"How do you know my name?!" He shouts shrilly, "What do you want from me!?" Austin glares darkly at him, whispering, "Shut up! Your gonna make Trish come in here! I need your help." Austin moves closer to Dez. "Can I take over your body so I can go see Ally? I'm afraid she's in danger." Dez bites his lip, eyes wide and uncertain. "Why do you care about whether she's in danger or not?" Dez asks quietly, heart still pounding wildly as he contemplates whether or not this ghost is to be trusted..

Then he almost smacks himself at the insanity of that thought.

_'This has got to be a dream. And when I pinch myself, I'll wake up..'_

Dez nods to himself, holding his arm out in front of him, staring intently at it. Holding his other hand out, he lifts his other hand and pinches himself, hard.. repeatedly. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Come on. Work. Ow. Ow. Ow. Wake up. Ow. Come on." Austin raises his eyebrows, staring at him. "Um.. what are you doing?" Austin asks, dumbfounded.

Dez looks at him, a 'Duh' look on his face. "Waking myself up." Austin shakes his head. "Dez. Please. Can I take over your body for the sake of my sanity?" Dez sighs, looking at him. "You never answered my question." Austin nods. "Yes I did. You were busy pinching yourself though."

Dez stares at him. "Okay. Well. Care to elaborate?"

Austin rolls his eyes. "I said, I love her."

Dez coughs and sputters, choking on his saliva. "Wa-wait, what!?" Dez screams, eyes wide with shock. Austin's eyes widen and he glares at Dez. "Shut up!" A big gust of wind blows past them as foot steps are heard, causing Dez to fly backwards as the door slam shut. Loud banging hits the door as Trish and Mason pound their fists against the door, frantically yelling, "Dez? Dez are you okay? What's going on? Dez?"

Dez gulps, screaming out to them, "Everythings fine! I just lost on my game. Don't worry! Go back to what you were doing!" He let's out a puff of breath as the banging stops, before he looks at Austin. "Okay. You can take over my body." Austin smiles. "Thank you!"

Dez stands up, bracing himself. "Okay. Lets do this."

Austin smiles, floating toward Dez and merging with his body. A slow, bright light erupts from his chest as Dez's body begins to shake and glow. A low guttural groan escaping his throat as his body convulses and hunches forward. Red hair turns into blonde hair as Dez's eyes snap open, his once blue eyes now a dark, chocolate brown. Austin brushes his fingers over his face as he smiles, joy alighting his face as Dez screams in his mind, _'Keep your ghostly fingers to yourself!'_ Austin chuckles, before replying, _'Sir yes Sir.'_

* * *

Ally gasps for breath, breaths heavy and raspy as she stares up at Tilly, brown eyes wide with confused, painful fright. "Wh-wh-what are you!?" She rasps, voice scratchy, throat dry. Tilly laughs, a loud, nasally sound. "I'm your worst nightmare." She growls, lunging forward and latching her lips to Ally's neck. Licking Ally's throat gently, she trails her fingers over Ally's shoulder, terrifying chuckles escaping her lips. "You see, Ally, I made a deal with the devil.." She pulls her face back, red eyes staring into Ally's brown eyes darkly. "And well, he turned me into one of the most horrible _things.._ I am now an Incubus. A distant relative of the vampire.. for blood drinking. " She smirks cruelly, teeth turning into black, long sharp teeth. "And I'm here to collect."

Lunging forward, Tilly digs her teeth into Ally's neck, low sucking sounds filling the room as Ally cries out, her hands jerking and trying to claw at the blonde bitch on top of her. "Get off of her, Tilly. Your hurting her." Nathan's loud, annoyed voice fills the voice, causing Tilly to jerk back, blood dripping down her chin.

She pouts. "Aw. I was hoping I could kill her."

Nathan smirks. "Not just yet." He smiles cruelly at Ally, blue eyes glittering maliciously. "We're going to have a little fun with your ghost fiend, too." Ally's eyes darken, anger seeping into her skin and filling her body as her shoulders jerk harshly, her body straining against the cuffs holding her down. She bites on her tongue to keep from screaming bloody murder at him. He smiles.

"We're going to make him watch you die slowly. And then, we're going to force his dead soul into hell where it belongs when Dallas' dad's dad killed him in 1993!"

Ally gasps, before clenching her jaw shut as she watches the smug Nathan stalk closer to her. "We're going to kill him.. as many times as it takes." He whispers in her ear, causing her to thrash around, her eyes filled with hatred as she screams, "I don't care what you do to me! But you will not hurt that man! He's trapped! Scared!_ I will protect him!_ I will _save_ him! Believe me, Nathan, Dallas, Tilly, if you hurt him, _I'll be back_. _I won't rest until you're all dead!_ He's _mine! I love him!_ He's the only soul worth saving in this world! I won't let you, or anyone hurt him - EVER AGAIN!" She screeches, her body jerking forward as a loud bang fills the room, the cuffs currently holding Ally down snapping in half.

She falls on her knees, her breath harsh as she scrambles to stand up, her eyes shimmering with gold in them.

_"Let's see just how strong you are!"_ She screams, her voice, not quite her own, loud and intimidating. _"LET ME SEE JUST HOW STRONG YOU ARE!" _

* * *

**A/N:** Jeez. I haven't updated this story in forever. I hope you like this, though. I especially like the ending :3 Anyways, I hope I haven't lost any of my fans, because then I'd be very sad and wouldn't have inspiration to continue.

Lovelovelove you all!

- Byebye c;

I'll be back.. whenever?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol.

**A/N:** Hello! I'm back sooner than the last chapter, so I hope your not angry with me, anyhow, I LOVELOVELOVED all the enthusiastic reviews for the last chapter! So, thankyouthankyouthankyou!

_This is on the sidelines of Ally, Tilly, Nathan and Dallas. Anonymous characters. _

* * *

Sophia stares down at the scene in front of her, her purple eyes wide with anger and shock. Not once had she ever seen Averiala react to a situation like that. Nevertheless it was reckless and stupid.

"Wow." Luca's shocked voice sounds behind her, his dark blue eyes glittering magically. "I wonder what Averiala seen in that girl in order for her to react like that. I mean, I know she senses different things from the rest of us, but why.. _her?_ She seems so plain."

Tatiana stands up, her sharp red eyes glaring holes into Luca. "Be quiet, you fool. If Averiala hadn't gone, I would have."

Luca and Sophia gasp, stuttering out a, "What!?" and "Why?"

Tatiana smiles. "That girl. It really doesn't matter the size. The real thing that matters is the heart. Where feelings are produced. In those few moments, the utter despair she felt turned into a certain vindictive emotion, so full of love, hatred, determination and power me A'isha or Averiala were bound to go to her. Averiala just got to it before we could."

A'isha nods from her spot behind them all, green eyes laughing at the disgruntled expressions showing upon Luca and Sophia's faces. "She's right. You two are to bitter and naive to notice such things though." She uncrosses her legs, standing up slowly. "However, I'm not going to let Averiala have all the fun. It's been awhile since I've entered the humans pathetic realm. So, Tatiana, care to join me?"

"What? Do you plan to jump into the other humans? Their emotions are horrid and couldn't withstand us."

A'isha shakes her head. "Of course not. I plan to combine my powers with Ala." She smiles, before jumping through the mist-filled portal.

Tatiana rolls her eyes, rolling her shoulders and popping her neck muscles. "Well. Guess I've got no choice." She smiles, a humorous laugh bubbling out of her throat as she nose dives into the portal.

Luca and Sophia glare at the portal, anger coursing through them. "How dare they!?" Sophia screeches, purple eyes turning a dark hue. She punches the table, reveling as the dark wood splinters and breaks into two. "They're going to regret ever making me angry." She mutters darkly, while Luca stares at her, eyes wide as she shifts the portal to the blonde girl in the mortal world before jumping through.

Luca gulps. "This won't be good.." He mumbles to himself quietly, plopping down on the chair and shrugging. "Whatever."

* * *

Ally jerks in her shackles, the pain in her wrists, ankles and her whole being forgotten, anger and strength fueling through her veins. '_I've never once met such a little girl with such determination. You've had a rough life, kid.'_

A soothing but hard voice whispers to Ally, her eyes searching the darkness that is currently her mind. '_Let us help you, Ally. We'll save you. We'll stop those monsters.'_ Ally's fists clench. "What do I have to do?" She asks, her voice echoing softly. _'Make a blood binding. So that whenever you need our strength. Our hope. Our help. We'll be there. We'll always be there.'_

Ally nods, silently questioning her sanity as three misty figures guide her hand to her neck, a slight shine to her hand as she touches the blood - her blood. '_The binding is complete. We will fight with you, Ally Dawson.'_ Three strong female voices whisper, power leaking out of them, before a loud crunching boom crashes throughout the room.

Standing up slowly, Ally glares at the three people in front of her, her eyesight fuzzy, her mind quiet. "Let's see just how strong you are!" She hears her voice, well, not quite, but she's sure that that was her voice, no matter how off it sounded. "LET ME SEE JUST HOW STRONG YOU ARE!" She feels a strange urge of satisfaction as she watches Dallas, Tilly and Nathan cringe.

_'We'll fight with you, Ally.' _The women's voices whisper encouragement to her, causing her to straighten, her brown hair flying wildly as it changes colors slowly, turning into a deeper, darker brown with red, gold and green streaks. _'We're now apart of you.. forever.'_ They whisper, causing Ally to laugh at the fear crossing Tilly's face. "Well, Tilly? Are you ready? Do you wanna kill me now!?"

Tilly shrinks, before anger flashes in her eyes, lunging forward, her blonde hair streaming out behind her. "I'll kill you for making a fool out of me!" She screeches, fingernails growing sharper and longer as her canine teeth turn into fangs, her eyes flashing red.

Ally smirks, her body under complete control of the three voices in her head as they move in sync, their hands flashing up at the last moment and catching Tilly by the throat. "You're no longer stronger than me." Ally's voice, combined with the three others, mutters darkly, a flick of her wrist sending Tilly flying into the wall. A soft groan escapes her throat as her eyes roll back into her, falling unconscious.

Nathan looks at Ally, eyes wide. She smiles. "I'm going to walk out that door. And you aren't going to stop me." A grunt echoes through the room as Tilly stands, her once red eyes flickering with purple, a vicious, blood thirsty smile on her face. "This isn't over yet."

* * *

Austin and Dez rush through the city, car swerving as Dez shrieks in his mind. _'Oh my god! You're a maniac! PLEASE STOP THIS! I AM GOING TO DIE!'_

"I'll have you know, I was once the best driver in my family so be quiet, ginger." Dez scoffs. _'I am _not_ a ginger. I'm a REDHEAD! You dumb blonde!" _Austin grunts, turning the wheel swiftly. "Right. I'm not stupid."

Dez hums in agreement. _'That you are, ghosty.'_ Austin scoffs. "Yeah right. You wish. Now be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate." Dez sighs, before looking through his eyes. He screams, noticing the car heading straight towards the hospital entrance. _'I'm going to die!"_ He shrieks, eyes widening, before Austin flicks his wrist, sending the car turning and stopping, point on the parking space. Dez gasps for breath, his heart pounding with adrenaline and fear. _'What the fuck is wrong with you!?'_ He wheezes, pulse slowing down as he observes his surroundings.

"Sorry. Anyway," Austin says, opening the door and getting out, his black leather shoes clinking on the concrete. "Let's do this. I can't wait to see Ally."

Dez sighs. '_She's in room 314. Third floor. Hurry up.'_ Austin smiles. "Oh. We aren't going in through the entrance." Austin runs to the side of the building, easily deciding which room was Ally's, before running at the wall and jumping on it, his fingers digging lightly into the bricks. "Oh. The powers that being supernatural gives you." He mumbles, slowly climbing up the wall.

Jumping into the already-open - _'Wait what?' Dez mumbles_ -window, he looks around, his heartrate increasing. "I thought you said this was her room." Austin mumbles, his eyes wide, heart pounding with horror. _'It.. was..'_

"Well. Then why is she gone? And.. please, god forbid tell me this was there before, why is there blood on the floor?"

Dez shrinks, fear filling his heart. _'I.. don't know..'_

* * *

**A/N: **Well. This is goodbye for now ;p


End file.
